The Eyes of Autumn
by MissJubilant
Summary: The cold ice of evil will close it's deathly grip on the Clans,  Only four warriors will stand against the wild storm of death...    Warning: First story. Enough said. Written over a year ago, I might also add. But we all must start somewhere!
1. Chapter 1

***Oh dear. My first story. Please be patient with me, because I'm quite new at this ;)***

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Goldenstar: A light ginger she cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Acornspots: A calico tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Brightmask: Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Pinewhiskers: A light brown tom with olive green eyes

Raindew: A gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Lightfoot: A swift gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sunpool: Ginger tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Flowerpaw

Mossbreath: Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Blackstripe: Dark gray tom with a black stripe down his back

Wingedheart: Cream she-cat with blue eyes

Robinpelt: Dark brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Graypaw

Dappleberry: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Leafspin: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Dewpelt: Pretty gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Bramblenose: Handsome brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Snowpaw: Light cream she-cat with blue eyes

Icepaw: White she-cat with yellow eyes

Flowerpaw: Pretty Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Greypaw: Gray tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Goldenstar: Also leader, light ginger she cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Acornspots kit: Autumnkit: Light brown tabby she-cat

Rosesong: Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Raindew's kits: Fernkit: Gray she-cat and Nightkit: Black she-cat

Elders:

Petalstorm: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Blazefang: Gray tom with blue eyes

Nettleleaf: Black tom with yellow eyes; former medicine cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Leapstar: Light brown tom

Deputy: Ripear: Steel gray tom

Medicine Cat: Whitemist: Blind white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Darkheart: Black tom

Blizzardwind: Gray tabby tom

Brightleaf: Brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Starlingpaw

Ravenheart: Black and white tom

Silentshadow: White she-cat

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Apprentices:

Starlingpaw: Ginger tom

Oakpaw: Tabby tom

Queens:

Summerlight: Cream she-cat

Elders:

Sandstone: Light ginger tom

**WindClan**

Leader: Spottedstar: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Deputy: Moonshine: Light Gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Rabbitfoot: Cream colored tom

Warriors:

Hawkeyes: Dark brown tabby tom

Runningrain: Gray she-cat

Rockclaw: Dark gray tom

Apprentice, Bluepaw

Jetfur: Black tom

Apprentice, Talonpaw

Apprentices:

Bluepaw: Dark gray she-cat

Talonpaw: Dark brown tabby tom

Elders:

Longleg: Light brown tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Dawnstar: Light gray she-cat

Deputy: Mistshine: Gray tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Lightningface: White and tabby tom

Warriors:

Frostpool: White she-cat

Apprentice, Ripplepaw

Furzeclaw: Black tom

Apprentice, Drizzlepaw

Owlfeather: Brown tom

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Greenlily: Brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Ripplepaw: Black tom

Drizzlepaw: Gray speckled tom

Sunpaw: Ginger tabby she-cat

Queens:

Whisperwing: Gray she-cat

Goldenstar

Chapter 1

Goldenstar padded out into the sunlight, blinking, and then she stretched under the warm sun, grass underpaw. She dug her claws in as she stretched her neck up, her back dipping in. The pretty golden she-cat released her grip and went into normal position, and proceeded to groom.

She purred as she watched Raindew's and Rosesong's kits leaping about their father. Nightkit then pounced on Fernkit, and the two kits rolled away, in a whirlwind of black and gray fur, kicking up dust. She padded over to where her mate and deputy, Acornspots, sat evaluating the fresh-kill pile.

"Is there enough?" Goldenstar, settled herself next to the tom.

"There should be," Acornspots said, spreading the prey out so none were hidden.

Goldenstar's eyes shone as she turned to her mate "We have plenty of warriors and apprentices, and there's more on the way," she purred, flicking her tail towards Nightkit and Fernkit "ThunderClan is stronger than ever!'

Acornspots purred in amusement "We'll show any trespassing Clans whose boss!"

"Goldenstar!" Dappleberry bounded over to her leader, looking excited. The tortoiseshell she-cat's amber eyes shone with excitement. "Snowpaw's and Icepaw's assessment went wonderfully! Although I suppose Raindew already told you that."

Goldenstar shook her head, purring "He went straight to play with Fernkit and Nightkit as soon as he got back."

Dappleberry laughed "Well, I think they should be made warriors." Goldenstar nodded. Dappleberry had been training Icepaw for close to five moons now, and Raindew had trained her sister, Snowpaw, for a little less time, since Snowpaw had had a bad bought of Greencough right before her apprentice ceremony. But their brilliant medicine cat, Brightmask, had cured her.

"Alright, I'll go announce it to the Clan!" Happily, Goldenstar climbed up the Highledge, and yowled the familiar words "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Goldenstar waited for her Clan to gather beneath her. She got chills up her spine every time she was addressing her Clan. She waited for Raindew and Dappleberry to round up Snowpaw and Icepaw and ready them. The two kit's parents, a cream she-cat named Wingedheart, and a black and white tom named Mossbreath sat close together, eagerly anticipating their kit's warriors ceremony.

Dappleberry and Raindew led their apprentices through a gap in the crowd. "ThunderClan! It is time for these two apprentices to become warriors!" Goldenstar leaped down the Highledge to face the apprentices. "Raindew? Dappleberry? Are these apprentices fit to become warriors?"

"Yes, Goldenstar," The two warriors said in unison.

Goldenstar nodded and turned towards the apprentices "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Snowpaw, from now on you will be known as Snowglimmer, and Icepaw, you will be now known as Iceshine."

"Snowglimmer! Iceshine!" The Clan cheered. Goldenstar thought their new names were fitting as their eyes glimmered and shined.

"Snowglimmer and Iceshine," Wingedheart purred "I love those names!"

"Wonderful names, Goldenstar," said Brightmask, the medicine cat, who also happened to be her sister.

"It's wonderful, isn't it? Growth and new life?" Goldenstar asked, watching the new warriors being greeted by their Clan.

Brightmask nodded in agreement "It sure is," she paused suddenly, and then started eyeing Goldenstar's belly. "Goldenstar! You're going to have kits!"

"What?" Goldenstar's head shot up as Brightmask pressed a paw against her sides.

"Definitely a kit or two in there," Brightmask purred "When are you going to tell Acornspots?"

The shock ebbed away to be replaced by a warm happiness "I'll go tell him right now!"

Acornspots was telling the remaining apprentices to replace the elder's nests with fresh moss. Graypaw and Flowerpaw listened attentively, and then dashed off to find some of the sweet smelling moss.

"Thanks for getting them to do that, Acornspots," one of the elders, Petalstorm, purred. "I don't think I could've taken Blazefang and Nettleleaf's moaning one more time!"

"Anytime, Petalstorm," Acornspots said. Then he spotted Goldenstar, and turned to his mate "Graypaw and Flowerpaw are so eager to work! They just became apprentices and think they can be warriors!"

"Oh, you know apprentices," Goldenstar laughed, flicking her tail "Actually, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," Acornspots said, looking slightly confused as he let the she-cat guide him to a private spot in the forest.

Goldenstar took a deep breath "I'm… well, Brightmask says I'm going to have kits!"

To her relief, Acornspots looked delighted, his eyes shining "Kits? That's wonderful! If Brightmask says it, then it must be so."

Goldenstar purred "I'm going to take the Clan to the gathering tonight, and then when I come back I'll move into the nursery. Then you can take over."

"Our kits will be the best in ThunderClan," Acornspots said quietly, pressing himself against Goldenstar's sides.

***Short and slightly crappy beginning, I know. But I wrote this over a year ago... Yeah, not much of an excuse. It gets better in the middle ;)* **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Goldenstar crouched at the edge of The Island, after crossing the log, waiting for a bit before leading the Clan through. Acornspots followed her, close behind. Snowglimmer and Iceshine had also come, along with Pinewhiskers, Raindew, Dappleberry, Wingedheart, and Mossbreath. Sunpool and Robinpelt had also come, bringing along their apprentices Graypaw and Flowerpaw.

"ThunderClan comes at last!" the cranky, old ShadowClan deputy, Sandstone hissed. He wasn't sitting at the foot of the giant tree like the other deputies, so Goldenstar guessed he retired.

"We can now start the meeting," the RiverClan leader, Dawnstar, said as Goldenstar leapt up the tree, Acornspots settling at the foot of the rock. The light gray she-cat yowled, and suddenly silence engulfed the clearing.

"ShadowClan will go first," the ShadowClan leader, Leapstar, said, pushing Dawnstar out of the way.

"First, ShadowClan now has a new deputy, Ripear, now that Sandstone has retired," Leapstar announced. Goldenstar looked down at a steel gray tom, who was looking smug as the ShadowClan cats cheered for him. Goldenstar remembered that he was a respected warrior, whose ear was torn in a particularly ferocious battle with a fox as an apprentice. She nodded her head slowly, approving Leapstar's choice.

The light brown tom went on "And finally, Summerlight's kits have become apprentices, Oakpaw and Starlingpaw, and their mentors are Brightleaf and Silentshadow."

Meows of congratulations spread through the cats. Goldenstar picked out two young toms at the center of attention, who must be Oakpaw and Starlingpaw.

"If you are done, Leapstar," the WindClan leader, Spottedstar, made her way forward "I will now speak," the tortoiseshell she-cat looked down at the Clans "The prey is running _very _well in WindClan, and we have a new warrior: Jetpaw is now Jetfur!" Spottedstar nodded to Dawnstar to speak.

The gray she-cat took Spottedstar's place and started to speak "RiverClan also has a new warrior, Greenpaw is now Greenlily, and Whisperwing has had three, healthy kits!"

Greenlily got lots of cheers from all Clans. The tabby she-cat must be popular among the Clans.

Dawnstar stepped back "Goldenstar, would you like to speak?"

Goldenstar nodded her head yes, and stepped forward "ThunderClan is happy to report _two _new warriors; Snowpaw and Icepaw are now Snowglimmer and Iceshine!" Goldenstar purred as the two she-cats got just as much cheers as Greenlily.

"And lastly, our eldest warrior, Blazefang, has retired," Goldenstar finished the announcement.

At the end of the announcement, the leaders jumped down and the Clans dispersed, heading back to their territories. Goldenstar sent Sunpool to gather Graypaw and Flowerpaw from the throng of apprentices at the side of the clearing. The ginger tabby she-cat soon came back, with the gray tom and tortoiseshell she-cat following her.

After making a quick check to make sure all of her Clan were there, she led them back to their territory, skillfully dodging low, overhanging branches. When they neared the camp, Goldenstar stopped and motioned with her tail for the rest of the patrol to go through. After Acornspots had gone through, Goldenstar followed him into the clearing, which was bathed in moonlight. Goldenstar figured she should spend one more night in her den, before moving into the nursery tomorrow. She was going to have kits! A thrill went up her spine as she followed Acornspots into the den they shared.

Sunlight flowed into her den as Goldenstar blinked open her eyes. Acornspots nest was empty beside her, and she figured he went out on an early patrol. Goldenstar stepped out of her den, and stretched on the high sun. Wait… high? With a start, Goldenstar realized it was sunhigh! Embarrassed, she gave her chest fur a few licks, and went up to the two apprentices, who were finishing up a shared snack.

"Hi, Goldenstar," Flowerpaw said, licking her lips.

"Hello, Flowerpaw and Graypaw," Goldenstar said "I have an important task for you," at that, the two apprentices sat up straight, ears pricked "There's a new queen moving into the nursery, I want you two to make a nice nest for her," there was no need to tell them that she was the new queen.

"Yes, Goldenstar!" Graypaw exclaimed, bounding out of the camp, with Flowerpaw following close behind. Goldenstar purred at their enthusiasm; they would make great warriors! Pleased, Goldenstar walked over to the nursery and ducked inside.

In the dim light, she could make out Rosesong curled up in her nest, giving Nightkit and Fernkit a good grooming. When she saw her leader, she stopped "Hello, Goldenstar, what can I do for you?"

Goldenstar purred at her new denmate. "Well, Brightmask says that I'm going to have kits!"

Rosesong purred, too "That's wonderful! You should announce it to the Clan, though, instead of waiting for them to find out."

Goldenstar nodded. Why hadn't she thought of that? She turned and made her way to the Highledge, Rosesong following and sitting at the entrance to the nursery, with Nightkit and Fernkit behind her.

Goldenstar leapt up the Highledge and yowled the familiar words the second time in the same amount of days. The Clan gathered slowly around her. Nettleleaf was complaining loudly about being disturbed from a nap. Graypaw and Flowerpaw had dragged the new nest into the nursery, and then bounded out again. After the whole Clan had gathered, Goldenstar felt a flicker of uncertainty; how would they react? She was their leader after all, and technically not supposed to have kits during leadership. But it wasn't against the warrior code, so maybe… Goldenstar shook her head, and started the announcement.

"ThunderClan, I shall be taking a leave as leader for a while to be a queen," at that, murmurs rippled through the Clan "Acornspots will be taking over the general leading, but I still shall make the major decisions. That is all."

Goldenstar jumped down from the Highledge. Flowerpaw bounded up to her "Goldenstar, you didn't tell us _you _were the queen!"

"Well, I wanted you to wait for the announcement," Goldenstar said, laying a tail on the young apprentice. Then, quickly, she ducked inside the nursery to avoid more awkward questions.

Rosesong was already inside, with Fernkit and Nightkit playing around her. With a purr, Goldenstar stepped forward, but with an _oof_, she landed flat on her face. She had tripped on her own nest! Nightkit and Fernkit snickered, but Rosesong gave them a glare that silenced them. How embarrassing!

"Are you alright?" Rosesong asked, as the dark ginger she-cat moved forward to help Goldenstar get up.

"Yes, yes, I am fine," Goldenstar said, hot with embarrassment.

"All right then, I'll leave you be," Rosesong gave her a quick lick on the shoulder, and ushered her kits outside.

Tired, Goldenstar curled up in her nest and took a nice, long nap.


	3. Chapter 3

***Slowly getting better, in my opinion. Also, I'm not good at writing births. Learning, but it's a little awkward for me :D I love writing battles though. It's very fun ;)***

Chapter 3

_Approximately two moons later… _

Goldenstar was lying in her nest near the front of the den, so sunlight could reach her, dappling her coat. Goldenstar was hardly able to move for days, she was so tired and heavy with kits. Rosesong was watching her 5-moon old kits play, practicing fighting skills. The golden she-cat couldn't _wait _to have kits of her own, to watch them play…

All of a sudden, pain sliced through her, the epicenter at her stomach area. She emitted a loud yowl. Rosesong spun around, fur bristling, and the rest of the camp stopped moving. Goldenstar was dimly aware of Rosesong yelling, "Goldenstar is having her kits! Somebody, quick, fetch Brightmask!"

All in a blur, all so quickly, Goldenstar's sister entered the den, herbs in her mouth, meowing soothing words that fell on deaf ears. Rosesong and Wingedheart had taken guard at the entrance. Rosesong kept her kits from ducking in, and Wingedheart was arguing with Acornspots; the tom wanted to come in. Goldenstar wished she could say something, but she just couldn't…!

"It's OK," Brightmask said, her sweet voice low and soothing "The kit's coming out… I believe it's only one… There!"

In a flash it was over, and Goldenstar had a small bundle of tabby fur next to her, frantically, Goldenstar leaned forward and ran her warm tongue over her daughter.

"OK, OK!" Wingedheart said to Acornspots, clearly exasperated "Go in, it's all over."

Acornspots dashed in and pressed his nose to Goldenstar's fur, at loss for words. "We… we have a daughter," Goldenstar said weakly. As her eyes focused, she saw the little she-cat clearly for the first time. She was a small, or at least, small for now, light brown tabby, with a white chest and paws.

"What are we going to name her?" Acornspots said softly.

Goldenstar took a peek outside, between all the cats gathering in the clearing. The late summer had turned to early autumn, the leaves gradually turning colors; soft oranges blending with the sharp, loud reds, and the occasional mysterious dark purple. "Autumnkit, she said softly, as the little kit began to suckle. "Autumnkit."

The next moons were a good time for all the Clans, as there was no need for fighting, and the prey was running well for autumn. Fernkit and Nightkit became apprentices, Fernpaw and Nightpaw, and their mentors are Bramblenose and Dewpelt. Autumnkit opened her eyes, which were amber colored, the color of a leaf falling next to her kit as Goldenstar realized she had opened her eyes.

On a beautiful day in that late autumn, Goldenstar was napping in the sun while Sunpool, who had moved into the nursery last moon, watched Autumnkit. Sunpool was going to have Robinpelt's kits, and she had asked one of the warriors, Lightfoot, to take over Flowerpaw's training.

"ShadowClan! ShadowClan warriors in our territory!" A young warrior, Bramblenose, burst into the camp, covered in scratches from branches, from running so quickly Goldenstar was jerked from her nap, while Sunpool had picked up Autumnkit by the scruff and ushered her inside.

"What's happening?" Autumnkit asked, pressing up against her mother.

"Don't worry, Autumnkit, Sunpool will look after you," Goldenstar gave her kit one last lick and ran into the clearing. All the warriors in camp had gathered around Bramblenose, ready for battle. The hunting patrol had heard Bramblenose's yowl and ran back. Acornspots was questioning Bramblenose, while Brightmask hovered above him, treating his scratches.

Goldenstar noticed the elder, Petalstorm, wasn't in the elder's den with Blazefang and Nettleleaf "Petalstorm! Get back in your den!" Goldenstar yowled.

"I want to help Sunpool guard the nursery," Petalstorm's amber eyes blazed "I once had a kit who died in a ShadowClan raid! I must help Sunpool!"

Goldenstar nodded, and let the elder go. Suddenly, Goldenstar was scared for Autumnkit, and she wanted to go back inside and reassure her kit, like any other queen would, or could. But she must face ShadowClan like a leader! Sure enough, ShadowClan warriors burst into the clearing, chased by the ThunderClan border patrol.

"We tried… to stop… them," a fierce dark gray tom named Blackstripe panted.

"It's alright, Blackstripe," Goldenstar said, stepping forward stiffly, facing Ripear, who had led the patrol. All respect Goldenstar had for the gray tom at the Gathering vanished, replaced by a bitter feeling.

"Where is Leapstar, Ripear?" Goldenstar hissed as her Clan made room for her to face him "Is he too cowardly to face us?"

"I could say the same to you, so-called leader of ThunderClan. Where have you been the last two Gatherings? Not sick, I presume," Ripear bared his teeth.

"None of your business," Goldenstar growled "Now get out, before my warriors rip you to shreds!"

"And vice-versa," Ripear cackled "We want some of your territory, ShadowClan has too many kits to feed! ShadowClan, attack!"

The ShadowClan warriors leaped at the ThunderClan cats, who were ready for them. A black tom named Darkheart leaped for her, teeth bared, claws extended. Goldenstar leaped up and sunk her claws into Darkheart's head, as sharp claws met her chest. She bit back a yowl as she kicked Darkheart with her back legs, catching him on the stomach, and flipping him over. Goldenstar landed on her feet as a ShadowClan apprentice barreled into her. A young, dark ginger tom, Starlingpaw, tried to claw at her throat. Goldenstar pushed him off and sent him away, hissing "Fight someone you can handle!"

Goldenstar returned her attention to Darkheart, who now had the help of a light gray tabby named Blizzardwind. The two toms lashed at Goldenstar, leaving deep scratches. Goldenstar yowled for help, which was answered by Dappleberry, who leapt at Blizzardwind, barreling him over. Blizzardwind hissed in frustration and lashed out at Dappleberry, who returned to her leader's side. The two she-cats matched each other blow for blow as they drove the two ShadowClan toms away. Goldenstar nodded to Dappleberry in thanks, who nodded back, and leapt again into battle.

Goldenstar turned to see Sunpool and Petalstorm fighting off a black and white tom named Ravenshadow, in front of the nursery. Goldenstar moved to help them, but, in the corner of her eye, she saw a white she-cat named Silentshadow making off with Autumnkit! Fury filling her, she leapt at Silentshadow, who yowled in surprise, dropping the struggling kit. Goldenstar stepped in front of the little tabby and snarled furiously "Don't. Touch. My. Kit!" She lashed out at Silentshadow, fighting like she never had before, defending Autumnkit, who was cheering "Go, mother, go!"

After she had finally chased the young warrior out, she scooped up Autumnkit, who was trembling with both fear and excitement. Silentshadow didn't contradict her; she even seemed a little shocked she had tried to make off with the ThunderClan leader's kit. Acornspots had seen the ordeal and leapt at Silentshadow, clawing her ferociously "This is what happens to cats that lay a claw on my kit!" The tortoiseshell tom had driven Silentshadow into the brambles, where she didn't have a chance, she ran away, yowling.

"Goldenstar what…?" Sunpool's eyes widened as she saw the golden she-cat with her kit.

"Silentshadow tried to steal her," Goldenstar explained, placing Autumnkit in the back of the nursery. Petalstorm hissed and placed herself in front of Autumnkit, more determined now more than ever.

Goldenstar ran back out, leaping on the nearest ShadowClan cat. It was Ripear, who had had his back turned. He yowled in surprise and thrashed under Goldenstar's grip. She dug in with her claws until Ripear flipped over. Goldenstar jumped off and struck a blow across his face, ripping his ear even more. Ripear yowled and reared up, bringing his paws quickly down on Goldenstar's back. Goldenstar let out a shriek of pain as her spine snapped with a sickening crack. The blood pounded in her ears as the wildfire of pain spread up her back. Black spots danced in front of her eyes, and the wave overwhelmed her.

Goldenstar found herself outside the ThunderClan camp, empty and peaceful. Goldenstar knew immediately what was happening; she was losing a life. She sighed, as she had lost three before… or was it four? She couldn't remember…

"Goldenstar," a voice cut through her thoughts. The golden she-cat looked up with a start, and purred. It was her mother, Cloudedsky! She was a light gray she-cat with blue eyes; Goldenstar had taken after her father, Lionclaw, in looks, but everyone, especially the elders, said she had taken after her brave, sweet mother in personality.

"You have lost your fifth life," Cloudedsky said simply, settling down. Goldenstar's heart dropped. Five lives! That meant she only had four left!

Goldenstar closed her eyes; she could feel a ghostly shape of her melding out of her. She opened her eyes to see five shadowy shapes of her behind Cloudedsky "Wh-What happened?" Goldenstar stammered.

"Ripear snapped your spine," Cloudedsky sighed "It's a move ShadowClan reserves for it's toughest opponents. But it usually doesn't kill…"

"I was crouched down, ready to slink under him, my back dipped in," Goldenstar offered.

Cloudedsky nodded "That might be it," she got up, and touched noses with her daughter "I'll send you back to your Clan now. Look after Autumnkit, now."

And with that she faded away. Goldenstar blinked open her eyes; she was in the medicine den, alone, except for Brightmask evaluating their herb source. As Goldenstar stirred, Brightmask leapt forward, covering her sister with licks "Goldenstar! We drove ShadowClan out!"

"Good," Goldenstar purred. She sat up, realizing her back was healed. "I, um, I lost a life," she confessed.

Brightmask sat down, looking serious "Was that your fifth? You have four lives left?"

Goldenstar nodded "Four left. Ripear apparently snapped my spine," as Brightmask gasped in horror, she quickly explained, "It was just a horrible accident, I was in the wrong position at the wrong time.

Brightmask suddenly looked uncertain, her eyes downcast, "Speaking of lives lost… A ShadowClan cat got to Petalstorm alone…"

"What?" Goldenstar jumped up, horrified "No, no, no, NO! It's my entire fault; I should've insisted that she stay with Blazefang and Nettleleaf! Oh, StarClan, why?" she meowed in distress, dashing out in the clearing. A lifeless Tortoiseshell body was lying in the clearing, bathed in moonlight. Blazefang and Nettleleaf were keeping vigil, their heads bowed. Petalstorm's kits, Acornspots and his sister Dappleberry, along with her kit Flowerpaw, sat vigil, too. Goldenstar settled down beside Acornspots, pressing against his side.

Why, why did she have to die?

_Why StarClan?_

***And suspense builds. I like drama.***_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

***Kinda a pathetically short chapter... sorry. Sort of a filler, I guess :/***

Chapter 4

Goldenstar woke up, her nose pressed against Petalstorm's lifeless body. Blazefang and Nettleleaf nodded to each other and they got up, lifting up her body to take it to burial. The Clan drifted out of their dens, paying their final respects to the brave elder.

"It's all my fault," Goldenstar whispered, her head bowed, pressed against Acornspots' side.

"No, no it's not," Acornspots mewed sadly, watching the elders take his mother away. "She would've protected the nursery even if you had said no," he paused "My little sister was killed once in a ShadowClan raid. I think you were born then, do you remember?"

Goldenstar nodded. She struggled to remember her young days as Goldenkit, and the memories were foggy. She remembered crouching behind Cloudedsky with her sister, Brightmask, Brightkit then. She remembered a young golden ShadowClan warrior (or maybe apprentice), maybe Sandstone in his younger days. "Goldenkit! Brightkit! Stay with Acornkit and Dapplekit!" Cloudedsky had yowled, seeing the invader. Cloudedsky and Petalstorm had fought fiercely to protect their kits, and in the end they had won, just like they had won now.

"Lightfoot says Flowerpaw is ready to become a warrior," Acornspots said quietly "Sunpool agrees."

Goldenstar nodded again, memories fading away "I'll go announce it," she leaped up the Highledge and yowled for a Clan meeting. The Clan slowly came out of their dens, hollow with grief for the elder. Blazefang and Nettleleaf were still out burying Petalstorm.

"ThunderClan! We have had a great loss," Goldenstar began "Petalstorm died a warrior's death, even though she had retired; she will be honored in StarClan."

Ripples of murmurs went through the Clan, clearly agreeing. Goldenstar went on "But, in the face of death, we have to counter it with progress and new life," she looked down at Flowerpaw "Flowerpaw, Lightfoot and Sunpool both agree, it is your time to become a warrior!"

Flowerpaw stepped forward from Graypaw's side, he and Nightpaw and Fernpaw cheering loudly. Her green eyes shone with excitement as Goldenstar leapt down from the Highledge and faced the apprentice "Flowerpaw, do you promise to uphold and follow the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes, I do," Flowerpaw said quickly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From now on Flowerpaw, you shall be known as Flowerpelt, StarClan honors your bravery and integrity, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Flowerpelt! Flowerpelt! Flowerpelt!" The Clan cheered for the new warrior loudly.

"Petalstorm would be proud," Goldenstar whispered into the new warrior's ears.

"And Sparrowtail? And Molekit?" Flowerpelt asked. Sparrowtail was her father who died of greencough, and Molekit was her brother who died of the same disease.

"Of course," Goldenstar murmured. She stole a glance at Autumnkit, who was next to Sunpool, her eyes shining. _Clearly imagining her own warrior ceremony _Goldenstar thought. With a start, she realized Autumnkit would be apprenticed in a moon! _Time to start thinking of a mentor. _She thought, leaping down from the Highledge to signal the end of the meeting.

***Ok, from now on, it gets good. Well, better at least. The previous chapters were just setting up the story* **


	5. Chapter 5

***This chapter is basically the start of Autumnkit/paw's apprenticeship. Right before her life gets interesting. Well, interesting for me, but dreadful for her :) The POV also switches to her* **

Chapter 5

"How about Raindew?" Acornspots asked, clearly getting exasperated.

Goldenstar thought for a minute "He needs a break from mentoring," she said, with a flick of her tail. She and her mate were deciding who would be a good mentor for their daughter. Goldenstar had deemed Pinewhiskers too old, Raindew and Dappleberry to sick of mentoring, Blackstripe too rough, and Lightfoot too impatient. Goldenstar had been tempted to pick Rosesong, but Acornspots said she would be too soft on Autumnkit.

Now she was running out of options. She scanned the clearing. She decided Mossbreath was just not a good match for her, maybe Wingedheart, but something told her not to. She decided Snowglimmer and Iceshine were too young; maybe they could mentor two of Sunpool's new kits, a dark brown tom named Buzzardkit, a dark gray tom named Shadekit, and a white she-cat named Butterflykit.

Something brought her attention to the nursery, where Autumnkit was playing outside, being watched by a young warrior named Leafspin, a dark brown tabby tom. His green eyes sparkled with amusement as Autumnkit jumped around him, leaping to catch unsuspecting bugs, and falling leaves. "Nice catch, Autumnkit!" Leafspin purred as the kit managed to hook a leaf on her claw.

"That's it!" Goldenstar said, leaping up "Leafspin will be her mentor!"

"It's about time, too," Acornspots purred. Watching his daughter and the warrior play for a little bit, he said "I think it's time to make her an apprentice."

"Robinpelt also said Graypaw passed his assessment," Goldenstar said, turning to the tortoiseshell tom "He will be made a warrior, too," excitement growing in her pelt, she bounded up the Highledge and called a meeting, which she seemed to be doing a lot of lately. The Clan slowly spilled out of their dens, and the ThunderClan leader picked out Graypaw with Flowerpelt, along with Autumnkit, who had followed Leafspin into the crowd. Goldenstar purred with amusement, as she started the meeting.

"ThunderClan! Last moon, ShadowClan attacked our camp, and we drove them out, with the cost of one life. Now, we shall show ShadowClan we are stronger than ever! Graypaw, come forward!"

The apprentice's gray fur bristled with excitement as Robinpelt led him forward. He looked up at his leader with shining blue eyes.

"Graypaw," Goldenstar started, leaping down from the Highledge to face the apprentice "Do you promise to uphold and follow the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Graypaw said, looking as if he would explode with the wait.

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name! From now on you shall be known as Grayblaze, StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a new warrior of ThunderClan!"

Autumnkit watched from behind Leafspin at the edge of the crowd as her mother placed her head on Grayblaze's shoulder. She couldn't wait to become a warrior! But she needed to become an apprentice first, which was taking _so long_. Leafspin told her it was not much longer now, but Autumnkit didn't want to wait any longer.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she was startled to hear her name being called by her mother "Autumnkit! It is time for you to become an apprentice!"

_Yes! _Excitement rippled through her tabby fur, filling her to the brim. She bounded forward to face her mother, with her father standing off to the side.

As she stopped in front of Goldenstar, she saw her mother's golden eyes shining with pride as she spoke "Autumnkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Autumnpaw. And your mentor will be Leafspin."

_Yes, this is completely perfect! _Autumnpaw had wanted Leafspin to be her mentor, ever since he had started teaching her hunting techniques. From now on until she was nearing her warrior ceremony, her life was perfect, just perfect!

Leafspin shuffled his way through the crowd, eyes shining, looking excited. They both touched noses, as the Clan chanted Autumnpaw's new name "Autumnpaw! Autumnpaw!"

"That is all," Goldenstar announced regally, stepping down from the Highledge. As her mother padded away, Autumnpaw turned to her new mentor.

"Can we go to the forest now? Can we, please?" Autumnpaw looked at her mentor with pleading eyes.

Leafspin let out a _mrrow _of laughter "Alright, come with me and I will show you the territory!"

Autumnpaw bounded after her mentor, staying behind when Leafspin said not to go ahead. He took her to all of the important places. Their first stop was the Sky Oak, a large oak tree near the lake with a nicely sheltered spot near the roots.

"It is very easy for a small cat to hide in the burrow," Leafspin told her "So we always check for enemy spies, or rogues and loners. So tell me what do you smell?"

Autumnpaw crept cautiously forward. "Cats," she said, after a good, long sniff "Mostly ThunderClan, but there's something different," Autumnpaw sniffed again "It's a cat, though."

Leafspin nodded his approval "You are right, a border patrol chased out a rogue about a quarter moon ago, right into WindClan territory. You had trouble smelling his scent because it's now stale."

Warmth spreading inside her, she followed her mentor down the shore to the lake. It was bigger than she ever imagined, a wide expanse of gray-blue, with a rippling surface. "Wow," she breathed, taking in the full extent "It's so… big!"

Leafspin purred "Yes it is. The lake is fed by a couple of streams and a river. One of the streams is the border of ShadowClan and our territory, and it goes on almost forever."

"How do you know?" Autumnpaw interrupted, curious.

"Because once, a quite a while ago, there was a big drought that plagued the lake. One cat had a dream from StarClan, dreaming about brown animals called beavers. Her name was Dovewing, Dovepaw then. Two cats from each Clan went up the river and defeated the beavers."

"Wow," Autumnpaw said "And the other streams?"

"Well, the other one is a stream that also feds the Moonpool, you know about the Moonpool, right?" Leafspin asked.

"Of course I do," Autumnpaw said "Mother told me."

"We don't know how far that stream goes, as there was no reason to check it out," Leafspin answered "And, finally, there's the river that runs through RiverClan territory. It also goes on for a long time, and we know because of the brave cats that made the Great Journey. You know about that, don't you?"

"Yes," Autumnpaw said, straining to see the mighty river across the lake.

"You can't see it from here," Leafspin said, getting up from his spot "It's too far. But you might see it if you go to a Gathering."

"A Gathering? Oh can I, can I _please?" _Autumnpaw begged standing straight up "I _promise _I'll be good!"

Leafspin purred "We'll see," he got up, motioning for his apprentice to follow him. Autumnpaw leapt up and bounded after him, excited. Soon they neared hills, and the smell of heather. The hills gradually got higher, and when Leafspin neared a stream, he stopped. Autumnpaw almost careened into him, and skidded to a stop.

A windy, rabbity scent hit Autumnpaw's nostrils "Ugh, what is that?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"WindClan," Leafspin answered matter of factly "And you just crossed their border!"

"Oops," Autumnpaw scrambled backwards. Too late! Stronger WindClan scent hit her nostrils and four cats appeared, a border patrol. There were three warriors and an apprentice.

"What was your apprentice doing on the border?" a black tom demanded.

"Let me handle it, Jetfur," a gray she-cat with blue eyes said, eyes flashing dangerously. She turned to them "Care to explain?"

"Just a mistake," Leafspin dipped his head "I was showing my new apprentice the territory and she crossed the border by accident. I can't blame her, though, the border is a little weak."

Jetfur bristled "Are you going to let that ThunderClan warrior say that to you, Moonshine? That's no way to treat the WindClan deputy!" he said pointedly, as if Moonshine having a higher rank than Leafspin mattered on their respective territories.

_Oh great_ Autumnpaw thought _Of course, the WindClan deputy had to come! _

"He is right, though," a gray she-cat pointed out.

Jetfur hissed at his Clanmate, and opened his mouth for a stinging reply.

"Enough, Jetfur," Moonshine flicked her tail commandingly "I believe you led the last patrol here, so I wonder why you are challenging Runningrain's suggestion."

"I made sure the border was marked!" Jetfur protested.

"I said enough!" Moonshine growled "Or do you wish to join Talonpaw in apprentice duties?" The WindClan deputy flicked her tail towards a dark brown tabby tom.

Jetfur stayed silent, and glared at the ThunderClan cats.

"I apologize for my warrior's behavior. I will speak to Spottedstar about it," Moonshine turned to Leafspin. Jetfur looked like he was going to protest, but he thought better of it "I assure you, not all of WindClan's warriors are that incompetent and disrespectful," she finished lightly. Then she led her patrol away, disappearing over the hills.

"Sorry," Autumnpaw hung her head.

"It's OK," Leafspin gave her a reassuring lick "Any new apprentice could make that mistake. Moonshine and Runningrain seemed to take our side, and they are respected WindClan warriors. Plus, I think Moonshine was as embarrassed as you! It is _extremely _ important for a Clan to make sure all it's borders are strong and clear."

Autumnpaw nodded, some of the embarrassment fading away. "Can I still _please _go to the Gathering?"

"I'll speak to Goldenstar," Leafspin said "Come on, let's go back."

It was the night before the Gathering. Autumnpaw had gotten permission to go, along with Fernpaw and Nightpaw. Now, the three young she-cats were lying in the apprentice's den, talking.

"I think Grayblaze is such a cool name," Nightpaw said "I want a named like that."

"Nightblaze?" Fernpaw asked.

"No, not that but something cool," Nightpaw shook her head.

"How about Nightrose?" Autumnpaw suggested.

"Nightrose," Nightpaw tried it out "I like it! Dark but beautiful."

"Oh, do me, do me!" Fernpaw said eagerly.

Autumnpaw thought for a minute "How about… Fernshade?"

"Oh, Fernshade, that's cool!" Nightpaw said.

Fernpaw nodded enthusiastically "That would be awesome!"

"Hey, want to ask our mentors if we could go hunting together tomorrow?" Nightpaw asked.

"Sure! That would be awesome, Leafspin taught me some new hunting techniques," Autumnpaw said eagerly.

"Oh, I'd love to learn them," Fernpaw agreed "Let's ask tomorrow."

"We should get some rest if we are going to hunt, then go to the Gathering tomorrow," Nightpaw said sensibly.

"Ok, good night," Autumnpaw said to her denmates.

***Autumnpaw says her life is perfect. She is dreadfully wrong [evil laugh]***


	6. Chapter 6

***Autumnpaw's first misadventure, out of many more to come* **

Chapter 6

"Shush, I think I heard a squirrel," Nightpaw said quietly. The three apprentice's mentors agreed to let them go hunting together. Nightpaw had caught the most prey so far, and Autumnpaw had caught the second most, using Leafspin's new hunting techniques. But Fernpaw wasn't having much luck, though, having only caught a small vole.

"Can I please get it?" Fernpaw asked "Bramblenose won't be pleased if I don't come back with much prey."

"OK, I scented it over there," Nightpaw directed her sister near the trunk of an old tree. Sure enough, there was a large gray squirrel concentrating on cracking a nut and not seeing Fernpaw stalking it, setting her paws lightly down on the forest floor. Autumnpaw was sure Fernpaw had it, but the squirrel saw, and ran away. Fernpaw gave chase, gaining on it quickly.

"Let's follow her!" Autumnpaw said, running after her. Nightpaw followed close behind.

They followed the gray she-cat all the way to the Thunderpath, the ShadowClan border. "She's going to cross the border," Nightpaw said, skidding to a stop.

A sour, tangy scent hit Autumnpaw's nostrils "There's a monster coming!" she yowled "Fernpaw! Stop! FERNPAW!"

There was a terrible, ear piercing nose, and a yowl from Fernpaw. Exchanging horrified glances, Nightpaw and Autumnpaw sprinted in the direction of the Thunderpath, faster then they had ever run before.

The monster was gone, but there was a lifeless gray body lying in the Thunderpath. "Fernpaw!" Nightpaw yowled in dismay, rushing towards her sister.

"Nightpaw, be careful!" Autumnpaw called. Hesitating, she ran after the black she-cat.

"She's dead, Autumnpaw," Nightpaw whispered "That fox-hearted monster KILLED HER!" Nightpaw leapt up, seeming ready to fight any monster coming her way.

"Nightpaw! Calm down, how are you sure?" Autumnpaw said. But her efforts were in vain, because the apprentice was clearly dead, her body cold, and her chest still.

"She wanted to be a warrior," Nightpaw whispered "She wanted to be Fernshade, the best warrior in ThunderClan."

"Maybe StarClan will give her a warrior name," Autumnpaw said gently "Come on, let's get her back to camp."

"Want some help?" a voice asked, and from the ShadowClan side of the border, a handsome apprentice shouldered his way through. He was a ginger tom, with light green eyes. "My name is Starlingpaw, by the way."

"No, thank you," Nightpaw said coldly. She tried to pick up her sister's body by the scruff, but trauma made her weak, and she stumbled to the ground. She crouched protectively over her sister's body.

"Don't be mouse-brained , Nightpaw," Autumnpaw said gently "Let Starlingpaw and me carry her."

"Fine, have it your way, Autumnpaw," Nightpaw scowled "As long as he doesn't steal prey."

But the ginger tom was already making his way towards Fernpaw's body; picking it up with his shoulder "Here," he said to Autumnpaw "Take her other side, using your shoulder," In a daze, Autumnpaw did as she was told. Together, she and the ShadowClan apprentice carried the dead Fernpaw all the way back to the camp.

To Autumnpaw's dismay, Raindew was on guard duty, and would not take the death of his daughter well. His eyes widened as Starlingpaw and Autumnpaw placed Fernpaw's dead body on the ground, and Nightpaw faced her father, searching for words.

"Fernpaw…" Raindew finally registered who it was "Fernpaw! Don't be dead!" Raindew knelt down and licked his daughter, as if she would wake up.

"Is that her father?" Starlingpaw whispered to Autumnpaw. Wordless, Autumnpaw nodded, watching the tragic scene before her.

"You!" Raindew turned on Starlingpaw, blue eyes wild "Your ShadowClan, aren't you? You killed her, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

"Raindew!" To Autumnpaw's relief, her mother appeared. Goldenstar's golden eyes were grief filled, but her voice was strong "Don't be ridiculous, obviously he wouldn't be helping Autumnpaw and Nightpaw carry her body back, would he?" Raindew hung his head, filled with sorrow.

"She was hit by a monster," Nightpaw's voice quavered "She was chasing a squirrel," she paused, hanging her head "A squirrel I sent her after."

Raindew placed his tail on his daughter's shoulder, leading her into camp. Goldenstar nodded to Starlingpaw "We can take it from here, I'll get some warriors to escort you back to the border," Goldenstar disappeared into camp.

Starlingpaw turned to Autumnpaw "Is Goldenstar your mother? You have the same eyes," Autumnpaw felt her fur get hot as she nodded, her heart pounding. "Will I see you at the Gathering tonight?"

"Yes," Autumnpaw said softly.

"Good, I won't have to wait too long to see you again," Starlingpaw said. Autumnpaw opened her mouth to ask what that meant, but her mother reappeared with his escort, Lightfoot and Blackstripe. The ShadowClan apprentice wordlessly followed the two ThunderClan warriors, and Autumnpaw watched them disappear into the trees.

"Come on," Goldenstar said softly, leading her daughter into the camp. Fernpaw's body was lying in the middle of the clearing. Brightmask was sprinkling some catmint on her body to hide the smell of death. Nightpaw, Raindew, and Rosesong were crouching by Fernpaw's body. Sunpool was ushering her kits into the nursery.

"But I want to ask Brightmask what she's doing!" Butterflykit complained.

"You can ask her later. This is no place for kits," Sunpool said, giving her a little push after Shadekit.

Autumnpaw crouched beside Nightpaw "Are you still going to go to the Gathering?" Autumnpaw said softly.

"No," Nightpaw said hollowly.

"OK, I'll go tell Goldenstar for you," Autumnpaw got up, very disappointed, and padded over to her mother, who was watching Fernpaw's family grieve.

"Nightpaw doesn't want to go to the Gathering tonight," Autumnpaw said, sitting beside her mother "And I suppose Raindew and Rosesong don't want to go either."

"What about you?" Goldenstar asked softly.

"Me? I…" Autumnpaw knew she should stay behind and grieve for her friend, but the thought of going to the Gathering and seeing Starlingpaw again tempted her.

"You don't have to stay," Goldenstar said gently.

"I still want to go," Autumnpaw admitted.

"Fine, then go," Goldenstar said "Fernpaw's grieving should be left to her family, anyway."

Autumnpaw nodded, and, suddenly feeling tired, got up and went in her den to take a nap.

The full moon shed just enough light for the ThunderClan patrol to make it to the island. Goldenstar and Acornspots led the way, followed by Brightmask, and then the warriors: Pinewhiskers, Lightfoot, Blackstripe, Leafspin, Dewpelt, Bramblenose, Grayblaze, and finally, Autumnpaw. _I was looking forward to attending my first Gathering with Nightpaw- and Fernpaw _she thought sadly. At least she'd have her ShadowClan friend to introduce her to the other apprentices.

When ThunderClan reached the island, ShadowClan and RiverClan were already there. "Just waiting on WindClan?" Autumnpaw hear her mother ask as she leapt up the tree.

"We can't wait much longer," a light brown tom, who smelled of ShadowClan, said. Autumnpaw figured it must be Leapstar, the ShadowClan leader.

"Autumnpaw! Over here!" Autumnpaw recognized Starlingpaw, and bounded over to him. His eyes lit up as he saw her coming "No Nightpaw?" he asked.

Autumnpaw shook her head "No, she didn't want to come."

Starlingpaw nodded "This is my brother, Oakpaw," he nodded to a small tabby tom next to him "Oakpaw, this is ThunderClan's newest apprentice, Autumnpaw," Oakpaw nodded politely to her "Oh, and did I mention none other than Goldenstar is her mother?" Starlingpaw said, his light green eyes glittering mischievously. Autumnpaw felt her fur grow hot again, and she swore she saw Oakpaw roll his eyes.

"ThunderClan's here?" a ginger tabby she-cat, who smelled startlingly of fish, bounded over "Where's Nightpaw? And Fernpaw?"

Autumnpaw felt a sad pang as Fernpaw's name was mentioned. _They don't know _"Um… they couldn't come," she said, shuffling her paws.

"Why not?" the RiverClan apprentice asked, confused.

"Wait for the announcements, Sunpaw," Starlingpaw said sharply.

Sunpaw looked confused "Why?" a speckled gray tom behind Sunpaw asked.

"Has something terrible happened to them?" Sunpaw gasped.

"You really should wait," Autumnpaw shuffled her paws uncomfortably.

"But," the gray speckled tom started.

"She said wait, Drizzlepaw," Starlingpaw said sharply.

Drizzlepaw glared at Starlingpaw. Autumnpaw noticed WindClan had filed into the clearing, and as soon as their leader, Spottedstar, climbed up the tree, Leapstar yowled for silence.

"They prey is running well in ShadowClan!" Leapstar said confidently "And Whitemist has taken an apprentice; Fogpaw has decided to follow the path of a medicine cat!"

Autumnpaw spotted a light gray tom sitting next to a blind white she-cat with blue eyes. Cheers from the medicine cats surrounded him.

Spottedstar stepped forward _Oh, please don't let her say anything about the incident _Autumnpaw prayed, even though that was nearly half a moon ago, now. "One of our apprentices, Bluepaw, has become a warrior, Bluefire!" There were meows of congratulations around a dark gray she-cat.

"And, we are sad to report the death of one of our elders, Longleg, who died of sickness a quarter moon ago." Cats from every Clan hung their heads in grief, especially the elders.

Autumnpaw's stomach tightened in a knot as Goldenstar stepped forward, ready to give the announcement. "ThunderClan has a few announcements, some good some bad," out of the corner of her eyes, Autumnpaw saw Sunpaw shuffle nervously.

"First, we are happy to report a new warrior, Graypaw is now Grayblaze!" Many of the cats gave Grayblaze congratulations, especially those from ThunderClan.

"We also have a new apprentice," _Oh boy, here we go… _"My own daughter has become an apprentice, Autumnpaw!" Autumnpaw felt pleased and nervous as cats cheered for her, Starlingpaw leading it.

"Now for the sad news," Goldenstar's tone changed dramatically "We are very sad to report the death of Fernpaw, who was killed by a monster on the Thunderpath."

Autumnpaw saw Sunpaw gasp in horror, and Drizzlepaw stiffened. Oakpaw didn't react much, and Autumnpaw figured Starlingpaw must have already told his brother. There were some sad murmurs from the apprentices and young warriors. Autumnpaw saw Bluefire hang her head, eyes filled with grief.

"Is Nightpaw alright?" Sunpaw asked Autumnpaw.

"Apart from being grief stricken, yes, she's perfectly healthy," Autumnpaw said, her voice heavy. A black RiverClan tom twisted around and told them to be quiet.

"Sorry, Furzeclaw," Sunpaw murmured.

"StarClan will welcome Fernpaw among their ranks," Goldenstar finished.

A light gray she-cat, RiverClan's leader, stepped forward. "That's Dawnstar," Sunpaw hissed to Autumnpaw.

"RiverClan is sad for your loss, Goldenstar," Dawnstar said, dipping her head to Autumnpaw's mother. Then she went on with her announcement "Ripplepaw has become a warrior, and his name is now Ripplesplash," RiverClan cheered loudly for their new warrior, a black tom.

"And, finally, Whisperwing's three kits are now apprentices, Creekpaw, Wolfpaw, and Coalpaw. Their mentors are Owlfeather, Swiftfire, and Greenlily." Autumnpaw tried to pick out the new RiverClan apprentices, and saw them, looking nervous and pleased. There was a light gray tabby she-cat, Creekpaw, and light gray tom, Wolfpaw, and a black tom, Coalpaw.

"Is everyone done?" Spottedstar asked, looking at the other leaders. Goldenstar and Dawnstar nodded, and Leapstar looked ready to jump down from the tree.

But someone interrupted. "Wait!" a cream colored tom burst out of the crowd regally, and bounded up to the rock, shoving Spottedstar out of the way.

"Shit." A cat from WindClan spat.

***A lovely ending, right? I know, I know, it was quite... different. But I'm different***


	7. Chapter 7

***Another pathetically short filler chapter. But this one is IMPORTANT! Very important. So not really a filler, but still pathetically short***

Chapter 7

"I have an important announcement," the WindClan tom announced, leaping up the tree.

"Oh no," Bluefire muttered, nearby Autumnpaw.

"What's wrong? Who is that?" Autumnpaw inquired the young warrior.

"That's Rabbitfoot, our medicine cat," Bluefire murmured "The problem: he's completely crazy."

Autumnpaw examined Spottedstar's expression. She looked strained, but she obviously didn't want to contradict her medicine cat in front of the other Clans.

"Cats of all Clans!" Rabbitfoot yowled. His fur was unkempt and his eyes wild "I see it now more than ever; WindClan is the strongest Clan! We must have the whole lake!"

This was met with yowls of protest. Autumnpaw saw Bramblenose turning to face Jetfur, hackles raised. Dappleberry and Runningrain were both constraining their Clanmates. Some of the WindClan warriors were agreeing, but others seemed shocked. A WindClan apprentice, Talonpaw, was hissing at Pinewhiskers. The older warrior wisely did not respond, and ignored him. A ShadowClan cat, Autumnpaw recognized Silentshadow, and a WindClan cat, a brown warrior named Hawkeyes, even got into a scrap, hissing and spitting.

The leaders were desperately yowling for silence, but it fell on deaf ears. Finally, Whitemist got them to be quiet "STOP! REMEMBER THE TRUCE!" she turned her sightless blue eyes on them, as all the warriors ceased fighting. Autumnpaw looked up to see black clouds hovering dangerously over the moon. StarClan weren't pleased.

"Rabbitfoot," Spottedstar said, looking embarrassed "You could've at least come to me, first."

Goldenstar and Dawnstar both looked sympathetic, but Leapstar looked like he was figuring out how to use this to his advantage.

"StarClan has told me so," Rabbitfoot persisted.

"But StarClan have never said such a thing!" Whitemist protested, her tail lying on her apprentice.

"How would you know?" Rabbitfoot challenged, ears back.

"Rabbitfoot, I assure your fellow medicine cats know what they are talking about," Spottedstar said with exaggerated patience.

"Has WindClan not enough territory?" Bramblenose challenged. But Goldenstar silenced him with a glare.

"WindClan has enough territory for us to thrive," Spottedstar announced.

"If you don't mind me asking," Brightmask stepped forward "What has made you come to this decision, Rabbitfoot?"

"All of the death in the other Clans," Rabbitfoot announced with superiority. "Fernpaw in ThunderClan, and Leapstar and Dawnstar, did Whisperwing not have four kits, and Summerlight three?" Leapstar looked livid, but Dawnstar measured out her emotions well.

"Ridiculous," the RiverClan medicine cat, Lightningface, said "What about your elder, Longlegs?"

"He's an elder, he doesn't count," Rabbitfoot replied smoothly. Lightningface let out an exasperated huff, and sat back down.

"Told you he was crazy," Bluefire whispered to Autumnpaw.

Autumnpaw eyed Rabbitfoot carefully "Or is he?" Autumnpaw whispered back.

***This is where it gets interesting. I realize this is chapter 7, and it probably took too long to get to the _good _part. But oh well :/***


	8. Chapter 8

***Jeez, what is with me and short chapters? :/ Oh well. And Meghan (TeamPeeta13) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Suckish story... HA that's like saying puppies aren't cute. POST IT.***

Chapter 8

Later, Autumnpaw lay in her den with Nightpaw, recounting the events of the night, explaining what happened with Rabbitfoot. Nightpaw listened without a word, curled up with her back to Autumnpaw, occasionally sighing or grunting. Eventually, the two apprentices went to sleep, but Autumnpaw was left with a lingering thought; _is Rabbitfoot really out of his mind…?_

_Or is he planning something? _

A couple moons later, Autumnpaw had grown strong, her muscles supple. Leafspin was pleased with her progress. Nightpaw and Autumnpaw were determined to be twice the warrior, for Fernpaw. Also, Autumnpaw had learned that Starlingpaw had received his warrior name, Starlingcall, and his brother was now known as Oakfoot.

Now, Autumnpaw lay in the sunlight, waiting for Nightpaw to come back from her assessment. A chill went up Autumnpaw's spine; if Nightpaw passed, Dewpelt said, she could become a warrior, _today. _

"Has she come back yet?" Flowerpelt padded up to the apprentice.

"No not yet," Autumnpaw shook her head, keeping her eyes trained on the entrance. She then turned to look at Flowerpelt, purring "I'm surprised; you're actually spending time away from Grayblaze!"

Flowerpelt ducked her head in embarrassment "Oh, you're too young to understand," she gave her chest fur a quick lick.

"Nightpaw's back!" Autumnpaw turned to see Shadekit at the entrance to the camp. He and his brother, Buzzardkit were bouncing around the black she-cat's paws. Dewpelt, looking pleased, went to go report to Goldenstar.

Autumnpaw bounded up to her friend "How do you think you did?"

"I don't know," Nightpaw said, dropping some prey onto the fresh-kill pile.

"Dewpelt sure looked pleased," Flowerpelt remarked, coming up behind them.

"Oh and here comes Goldenstar now!" Buzzardkit squeaked, running into the medicine den "Butterflykit! Get out here, Nightpaw is going to become a warrior!"

Butterflykit came out; a dock leaf clung to her pelt. The tiny white kit looked annoyed "Brightmask was going to show me the different herbs!" she said.

"Who cares?" Shadekit came bounding up "We're going to see a real warrior's ceremony!"

"Kits," Flowerpelt purred.

"Look who's going to be a warrior!" Autumnpaw sang out as her mother called a meeting.

"Autumnpaw!" Nightpaw hushed her.

"Already superior," Autumnpaw said teasingly.

Goldenstar started the meeting "Dewpelt tells me that Nightpaw is ready to become a warrior," the golden she-cat beckoned Nightpaw forward. Shakily, Nightpaw left Autumnpaw's side and approached the Clan leader "Nightpaw, do you promise to follow and uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you shall be known as Nightrose. StarClan honors your bravery and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

"Nightrose! Nightrose!" as the Clan cheered, Autumnpaw saw a vision in the mist; a lithe gray shape next to Nightrose, cheering her on, too.

"Fernpaw?" Autumnpaw whispered softly. The gray she-cat twisted around and her soft, sad gaze fell on Autumnpaw. Then she faded away.

"Nightrose!" Flowerpelt padded forward, greeting Nightrose by her new name.

Autumnpaw snapped out of her trance "Nightrose! Perfect," she purred, following Flowerpelt.

"It is, because it's the name you made up for me!" Nightrose reminded her.

"Oh right," Autumnpaw blinked "I forgot, I made a suggestion to my mother."

"Nice," Flowerpelt purred.

"Wait a second! Does this mean I'm alone in the apprentices den now?" Autumnpaw yowled indignantly.

***There you go. Yeah, I'm not kidding, this is it. Kind of a light hearted chapter, as you can tell from the light hearted banter. But Nightrose is a warrior!* **


	9. Chapter 9

***Ah, a sufficient sized chapter* **

Chapter 9

Yet another moon later, Shadekit and Buzzardkit had joined Autumnpaw on the apprentice's den, as Shadepaw and Buzzardpaw, their mentors Snowglimmer and Iceshine. Butterflykit, now known as Butterflypaw, was training under Brightmask as a medicine cat.

Leafspin had sent Autumnpaw into a whirlwind of training; new hunting and fighting moves, advanced battle strategies… it was all so much! But this way Autumnpaw knew her mentor was dedicated in training her to become the best warrior she can be. Leafspin had instructed Autumnpaw to go on a solo hunting mission while he helped Iceshine train Shadepaw and Buzzardpaw, since Snowglimmer came down with a small cough. Butterflypaw had been bouncing around that morning, white pelt fluffed up, bragging about her first patient.

Autumnpaw caught a whiff of vole, soon spotting a plump one next to a tree, sniffing among the leaves. The she-cat immediately dropped down into a hunter's crouch, placing her feet lightly, staying downwind. If she kept up like this, she would catch the vole easily…

_Crash! _A loud noise nearby scared the vole out of its mind, scurrying away, out of sight. Autumnpaw hissed "Mouse-dung!" she spat, spinning around, tabby fur fluffed; she searched for the thing that had scared off probably the plumpest vole around the whole lake!

"Who's there?" she growled, trying to look big and dangerous. Only a cat or something bigger can make a noise like that!

"Autumnpaw! Oh thank StarClan it's you!" A blue-gray WindClan she-cat stumbled out of the growth.

"Bluefire?" Autumnpaw's fur lay flat "What are you doing here?" she asked, confused. The young warrior looked bedraggled, and bloody. She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"It's… Rabbitfoot… he…" she was breathing heavily, and she collapsed.

"Bluefire!" Autumnpaw screeched, darting forward. Blood seeped out of some brutal scratch marks. "Oh… what am I going to do? I can't leave her?" hesitating, she decided to call for help. WindClan or not, Bluefire was a friend, and she needed help! "Help! Someone!"

"Autumnpaw?" to Autumnpaw's relief, she saw Butterflypaw, cobwebs and various other green herbs Autumnpaw had no name for hanging from her mouth. She gasped, dropping the herbs "Oh no! What happened?"

"This is Bluefire, a good friend of mine from WindClan, and she's hurt, can you help?" Autumnpaw explained quickly.

"Oh, yes, I can but… I need Brightmask and she needed to visit Whitemist for some catnip!" Butterflypaw said, looking panicked.

"OK, OK, no time to panic!" Autumnpaw though fast "Do you know how to stop blood?"

Butterflypaw nodded and hurriedly pressed some cobwebs against Bluefire's blood-soaked body. "It's not working! I need some marigold and other stuff! I only have catmint and cobwebs!" Butterflypaw wailed.

"OK, OK, I'll handle the cobwebs, you go get the herbs… and get Nightrose, too!" Autumnpaw was close to panicking herself. _Calm down! You're the older one in the situation, you panic and our only medicine cat will fall apart! _

Butterflypaw darted away, out of sight quickly despite of her bright pelt. Autumnpaw turned her attention to Bluefire, licking the blood off her pelt. She winced at the foul taste _Ugh! Disgusting! _She wrinkled her nose at the metallic she kept licking, making sure the cobwebs were firmly pressed on her body, pushing the blood back in her body.

"Rabbitfoot… trouble…" Bluefire moaned, gaining consciousness.

"Shh…" Autumnpaw said "Butterflypaw has gone to get some herbs, and Nightrose is coming, too, it will be alright!"

"Autumnpaw? Autumnpaw!" Nightrose yowled, crashing through the forest.

"Nightrose! Butterflypaw! Over here!" Autumnpaw called, daring to take her eyes off of Bluefire for a minute.

"I got every herb I could think of," Butterflypaw said breathlessly. She and Nightrose dropped their herb loads. Butterflypaw scurried forward, chewing some herbs into a pulp. "Comfrey to soothe the wounds," Butterflypaw listed the herbs as she worked, quickly spreading the herbs over Bluefire's wounds. Bluefire made no sound, apart from groaning in pain "A mixture of Goldenrod, Horsetail, and Marigold to heal," Butterflypaw spat out a golden-ish mixture and carefully applied it.

Gradually, Bluefire began to wake up, and she hurriedly stumbled up. "No! You're not strong enough yet…" Butterflypaw protested, but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Rabbitfoot is causing trouble for WindClan," she rasped "He has recruited some rogues, and some of our own Clan to help him! Come on!" She stumbled back towards the border, and Autumnpaw and Nightrose followed her.

"Wait! Don't you want to build up some strength?" Butterflypaw squeaked, following them. But Bluefire ignored her.

"Rabbitfoot has built up his own elite force of warriors," Bluefire explained, her voice gradually sounding stronger. "He's chosen the most fearsome warriors of WindClan to do his dirty work. When he saw me spying on their meeting, he sent Talonclaw to attack me," Bluefire hung her head. Talonpaw had received his warrior name, Talonclaw. Talonclaw was her littermate, whose warrior ceremony was postponed after he had caused trouble with RiverClan.

"And he attacked you?" Nightrose asked incredulously. Bluefire nodded sedately. Nightrose shuddered. Autumnpaw's fears that Rabbitfoot was not as delusional as he seemed were confirmed; he obviously had convincing power over other cats.

Autumnpaw noticed they were now deep into WindClan territory. Butterflypaw followed nervously behind, looking around like something was going to attack them at any second. Autumnpaw realized that she hadn't been to the Moonpool yet, and had only left ThunderClan territory once, for the Gathering.

Bluefire kept up a steady pace, dodging any fallen branches or abandoned rabbit warrens. She hardly said a word until they reached the top of a large incline at the very outer of the territories, surrounded by trees "The only place with trees in WindClan," Bluefire explained "A good secretive planning spot," she crept closer.

Autumnpaw followed behind Nightrose, Butterflypaw behind nervously. Autumnpaw's heart jumped as the little white apprentice stepped on a twig with a loud _snap! _All the cats stopped, listening and collectively holding their breath.

Rabbitfoot didn't cease in his speech, but a black WindClan tom, Autumnpaw recognized Jetfur, swiveled his ears back and looked around. "Did you hear something?" he whispered to Talonclaw next to him. Talonclaw was about to reply when a rouge gray and white she-cat hissed at them to be quiet.

As all of the cat's attention refocused on Rabbitfoot, Bluefire hissed "Now!" and all the cats darted up the trees. After Nightrose had helped Bluefire, who normally liked to stay on solid ground, up, Autumnpaw scrambled behind, and guiding Butterflypaw. The medicine cat apprentice didn't have as much trouble as Bluefire.

"…time has come for WindClan to enter a new era!" Rabbitfoot was saying "I shall be the leader of the dawn of the new Clan!"

"Clan? Not Clans?" Autumnpaw recognized Hawkeyes from the Gathering. He was frowning confusedly.

"Yes, only one Clan," Rabbitfoot replied smoothly "WindClan will rise above the puny RiverClan and ThunderClan! I have invited Whitemist to rule with me, as only ShadowClan may understand power," he paused to hiss disgustedly "But she refused! So," his menacing yellow eyes darted around the group of cats "I have invited the fittest ShadowClan warriors to join me in this new Clan."

Autumnpaw saw some of the ShadowClan cats nod appreciatively. She looked around desperately for Starlingcall, but he wasn't to be seen, much to Autumnpaw's relief. She recognized Ripear, the ShadowClan deputy, and the warriors Darkheart and Silentshadow. Autumnpaw's heart clenched as she remembered the terrifying moment when Silentshadow tried to steal her as a kit. But her mother had fought like TigerClan, LeopardClan, and LionClan combined to protect her.

"I have chosen Ripear to rule alongside me as my deputy, since he already has the skills," Rabbitfoot went on, flicking his tail for the steel gray tom to come up beside him.

"It's a great honor, my leader," Ripear dipped his head, but his eyes were narrowed, as if he had complete intention on claiming the lake for ShadowClan as soon as Rabbitfoot died.

"Some loyalty," she scoffed quietly.

"We have the information now, we must report to our leaders!" Nightrose urged, looking quite worried.

"I know," Bluefire said quietly "I'll report to Spottedstar. Butterflypaw, run as fast as your little legs can carry you to Dawnstar, you're a medicine cat, so you'll be fine. Nightrose, run over to Leapstar, see if you can get him to believe you. Autumnpaw, you report to Goldenstar, I know she'll believe you out of anyone. Go, run now!"

The cats dispersed. Bluefire and Butterflypaw went one way, Nightrose and Autumnpaw the other. Bluefire was falling behind as one of her wounds opened up again. Butterflypaw winced as the blood started trickling down her shoulder.

"I'll run around the rim of the lake to ShadowClan," Nightrose panted "So I don't have to dodge through the trees."

Autumnpaw nodded "Good idea. I'll keep going straight in until I reach the camp. Do everything in your power to convince Leapstar!" Autumnpaw yelled after Nightrose as she darted away.

As Autumnpaw reached the camp, Flowerpelt and Grayblaze were sharing tongues. They looked up, startled, as Autumnpaw burst into camp. "Autumnpaw! Leafspin was worried about you!" Flowerpelt mewed, getting up.

"Tell him I'm fine," Autumnpaw said desperately "Where's Goldenstar? It's urgent!"

"In her den," Grayblaze flicked his tail "But why…" Autumnpaw didn't give him a chance to finish his question as she raced in.

Goldenstar was taking a nap, curled up in her den. She woke up with a start as Autumnpaw burst in "Autumnpaw! Leafspin was looking everywhere for you!"

"Not important now," Autumnpaw said quickly. She explained the whole Rabbitfoot ordeal, meeting up with Bluefire, and spying on the meeting. Her mother listened quietly, her eyes widening as she explained the situation.

"You should not have gone into WindClan territory," Goldenstar snapped, something scary and protective in her eyes.

"But… what else could I do?" Autumnpaw stammered.

"Came to me! Immediately!" Goldenstar closed her eyes. "We'll talk later."

"Rabbitfoot must be stopped," Goldenstar said, pacing "I'll organize a patrol of ThunderClan warriors, and some will stay at the camp."

In a flash of golden fur Goldenstar leapt up the Highrock and yowled for a Clan meeting at the top of her lungs. Blazefang was grumbling about how he was waken up from his afternoon nap. Grayblaze and Flowerpelt looked utterly confused, and Brightmask emerged from the shadowy medicine den. A hunting patrol, led by Blackstripe entered the clearing, prey dangling from their mouths. The border patrol raced back into camp as they heard their leader's urgent call. The queen, Dewpelt, who was expecting Blackstripe's kits, came out crankily from the nursery.

Autumnpaw watched this all, on edge, wishing for them all to _hurry up! _

Goldenstar (amazingly) waited patiently for her Clan to gather. It seemed like _forever _for the whole Clan to gather, and for Goldenstar to start the meeting "Autumnpaw has reported my worst fears: Rabbitfoot has deceived us all. He is not the maybe a little bit off medicine cat you all think he is," Acornspots raised his eyes at this "But he has come up with a sly plan to take over WindClan!"

Silence. The tension crackled like lightning.

"And… you say Autumnpaw told you this?" Pinewhiskers asked.

"Yes."

"And you believe her?"

"Do you have any reason not to trust her?" Goldenstar snapped, hackles rising. Autumnpaw silently wished her mother would stop being so protective.

Pinewhiskers didn't reply, but his whiskers twitched unbelievingly. Goldenstar went on "I will send a patrol of warriors to the edge of WindClan territory, and see what we can do. Autumnpaw tells me that Nightrose has gone to ShadowClan to warn Leapstar, and Butterflypaw has gone to RiverClan to warn Dawnstar, while Bluefire has gone to her own leader. Pinewhiskers, you are in charge of the camp while we are gone. I want Raindew, Lightfoot, Mossbreath, Rosesong, Blackstripe, Wingedheart, Dappleberry, Leafspin, Robinpelt, Bramblenose, and Snowglimmer. Autumnpaw, you come too."

"What about us?" Buzzardpaw mewed defiantly. His mentor, Iceshine, winced visibly as her apprentice defied his leader's words.

"You and Shadepaw must protect the camp," Goldenstar said gently "There will be other battles," out of the corner of her eyes, Autumnpaw saw Sunpool look relieved, not wanting to see her kits' blood to spill yet.

Goldenstar gathered her warriors with a flick of her tail. The warriors assembled into patrol order, Acornspots at the front. Goldenstar bounded up to the lead and led the warriors out.

***Now, this is where things get really interesting***


	10. Chapter 10

***This chapter is basically all a battle. This was _really _fun to write :D***

Chapter 10

Autumnpaw could feel the older warriors' suspicious looks burning into her from behind. But she kept on, her head held high, trotting beside her father. Her thoughts turned to Nightrose, wondering if she could convince Leapstar at least to send some warriors over.

Sure enough, ShadowClan scent hit her nostrils, and she saw Nightrose leading Leapstar deep through ThunderClan territory. "Leapstar!" Goldenstar called.

"Goldenstar," he dipped his head "I assume you have heard the er… news," he said uncertainly "I must admit, I didn't believe Nightrose at first, but the absence of Ripear convinced me."

Goldenstar nodded "I don't blame you," she paused "Now more dawdling, let's go see this for ourselves!"

In unison the two patrols ran deeper into ThunderClan territory, heading towards WindClan "Nightrose!" Autumnpaw found her black pelted friend "How ever did you convince Leapstar to do _anything?" _

"He already had his suspicions," Nightrose shrugged "His deputy had been gone for days."

"Still, nice job," Autumnpaw muttered, casting a glance at the stony faced ShadowClan warriors. But not Starlingcall, of course, as his gaze lit up as he saw her. Autumnpaw quickly looked away, fur ruffled. Nightrose snorted, and Autumnpaw "accidentally" stepped on her foot to shut her up.

"Any idea how close we are?" Leapstar muttered to Goldenstar.

"Very close," Goldenstar replied, "See? The moors are over there-" the ThunderClan leader was cut off as they heard an earsplitting screech coming from the direction of the WindClan camp.

"Oh, no," Acornspots said as the two leaders led their patrols forward at a breakneck pace "We're too late!"

"WindClan can hold them off for now," a ShadowClan she-cat, Brightleaf, said reasonably "And if RiverClan is already there, then we're probably hardly needed at all!"

"I sincerely doubt it," Autumnpaw braved contradicting the senior warrior "There were a lot of rogues there."

Brightleaf nodded "You have more knowledge on the matter than I," she said.

The warriors burst upon the WindClan camp, panting. WindClan and RiverClan were locked in battle, but losing stamina quickly. These rogues were definitely not afraid to kill!

"ThunderClan, attack!" Goldenstar yowled, leaping away. _Here we go! _

Leapstar called a similar call, and the ShadowClan warriors launched themselves at the enemy cats. Autumnpaw noticed with a pang that they were avoiding the ShadowClan warriors that had turned against them. Not that it was a bad thing, she just felt bad for them. ThunderClan, on the other hand, had no problem ripping the traitors to shreds.

Autumnpaw launched herself at a small tabby she-cat rogue. Yowling, the she-cat clawed at Autumnpaw to get her off. Autumnpaw whipped around and bit down hard on her tail, and clawed her back at the same time. Yowling, the rogue struggled out of her grip and bolted out of the camp.

On the opposite end of the scale, a large white tom barreled her over. Autumnpaw writhed beneath the rogue's steel grip, lashing out as much as she could. The white tom pressed a paw against her throat, and Autumnpaw felt the world fading…

But the weight was lifted, and her vision cleared. Someone had knocked the tom off of her! With a start, Autumnpaw saw Starlingcall hissing and lashing out of the confused rogue. Feeling better, Autumnpaw got up and launched herself on top of the white tom, clawing with all the strength Goldenstar had when she protected her on the night Silentshadow had tried to steal her away. Eventually, they drove the white tom into the paws of Acornspots and Brightleaf, and they overwhelmed him, and he darted away, yowling like a kit. Acornspots and Brightleaf jumped immediately back into battle, but Starlingcall gazed at Autumnpaw for one long moment, then launched himself back in.

"No! Coalpaw!" a yowl from a RiverClan warrior, Whisperwing, cut through the clearing. Autumnpaw frantically pushed herself through the crowd to see a small black and red shape lying in the clearing, clearly dead. A bright ginger she-cat rogue had slit his throat with one claw!

"How dare you kill him!" Coalpaw's mentor, Greenlily hissed at the rogue and clawed her face. The rogue seemed a bit taken aback, but then recovered herself and fought Greenlily back. Whisperwing joined the battle, clawing ferociously at the she-cat who had killed her son. RiverClan warriors piled on top of the rogue; Autumnpaw saw Coalpaw's littermates Creekpaw and Wolfpaw, and the kit's father, Furzeclaw fighting. Soon, the RiverClan warriors left the she-cat for dead.

Pinewhiskers paced the clearing as he heard far off yowls from the WindClan camp. He stiffened as he heard a sad yowl. _Some cat must've died _he thought sadly.

Pinewhiskers looked around. Brightmask had gathered up various herbs and set off for the battle, ready to heal any injured cat. Blazefang and Nettleleaf also paced, ready to attack any rogue who dares come into their camp. Iceshine, and Sunpool were the only warriors left in camp, along with Shadepaw and Buzzardpaw. Dewpelt was given strict orders to stay in the nursery, she was too close to giving birth. Pinewhiskers feared that she would give birth while the medicine cat was gone. _But we have Nettleleaf _he thought, as Nettleleaf used to be the medicine cat before he retired.

The black elder came up to him "I have some herbs in case Dewpelt gives birth," he said, dropping some herbs at Pinewhisker's paws.

"Good idea-" Pinewhiskers was cut off from a nearby yowl from the nursery "and just on time," he said quickly "Come on!"

Nettleleaf grabbed his herbs and darted into the nursery. "Nettleleaf?" Dewpelt panted, "Where's Brightmask?"

"Helping out at the battle," Nettleleaf mewed smoothly.

With expert skill, Nettleleaf helped Dewpelt deliver the first kit "Stillborn," he said sadly, as he tried to lick the black tom awake.

But there was another kit, a small silver tabby she-cat. Nettleleaf hurriedly licked her to warm her, and nudged her next to her mother's belly.

"Oh, thank StarClan that's over," Dewpelt said, nudging her kit.

"Blackstripe will be so happy," Nettleleaf murmured.

_If he makes it, _Pinewhiskers thought grimly.

"Skykit," Dewpelt said simply "That's what I want to name her."

"Skykit is, then," Pinewhiskers said.

"Snowglimmer…" Nightrose ran up to Autumnpaw "Dead… I tried…"

"Snowglimmer?" Autumnpaw was shocked. She had never imagined what it would be like without the bouncy, cheerful white warrior around.

Nightrose nodded. There was another loud shriek. A ShadowClan traitor had pinned Moonshine down, and she was fading fast. With a loud battle cry, Flowerpelt leapt at the warrior and tried to get him off of Moonshine. Two more rogues pulled her off, and left both she-cats dead. Autumnpaw had run forward, but Nightrose called her back. "It's too late," she said hollowly.

Spottedstar let out a low, sad yowl as she saw the still body of her loyal deputy. The leader launched herself at the rogues. Autumnpaw moved to help, but she heard Starlingcall's ferocious battle cry and turned to see him and Oakfoot battling two large rogues. Autumnpaw, determined to return the favor of Starlingcall saving her life, jumped on one of the rogues and clawed his back. The rogue's ugly companion hissed and swatted Autumnpaw off. Starlingcall snarled and moved to attack him, but Oakfoot got there first, taking on both rogues at the same time. Starlingcall followed him, and Autumnpaw got up, but the two rogues had pinned Oakfoot down, quickly taking his life.

"Fight someone your own size, you mangy crow-food eaters!" Starlingcall growled attacking his brother's killers.

"Starlingcall! You're hardly their own size!" Autumnpaw hissed jumping into the fight to help him. Oakfoot's life was draining away on the grass, and his eyes had glazed over.

"They killed my brother," Starlingcall hissed, swiping at one of the rouge's face.

"Yes, and they'll kill you, too!" Autumnpaw said.

"We're dropping like flies!" Nightrose yowled in despair.

Before Starlingcall could reply to either of them, Autumnpaw heard an ear splitting yowl from Goldenstar _Oh no! _Autumnpaw raced into the middle of the battle to see Rabbitfoot had left deep claw marks on Goldenstar's neck, and she was losing a life. Some ThunderClan warriors, Acornspots included, had formed a protective circle around their leader. Brightmask and Butterflypaw had darted into the circle; herbs clamped in their mouths, and were quickly healing her wounds.

Autumnpaw took her place beside Nightrose, lashing out at any rogue who dares come near. Out of the corner of her eye, Autumnpaw saw Goldenstar struggle up. Brightmask leaned against her sister. Autumnpaw saw Rabbitfoot look uncertain, seeing his cats being beaten badly. Before he could slink out of the battle, Whitemist set her paws firmly in his path "I have seen it! StarClan has denounced you as not only a medicine cat, but as a Clan cat!" the blind she-cat yowled.

Rabbitfoot flattened his ears and hissed, and he ran in the direction of the edge of the territories, followed by the rogues who were still alive. Cats from all Clans gave chase, yowling in triumph.

But a hollow victory it was.

***Ah, the death hangs over the Clans with the weight of a giant boulder* **


	11. Chapter 11

***This chapter is only a short explanation on how the Clan will handle things after the disastrous battle. The updated allegiances are after it* **

Chapter 11

Autumnpaw collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Whitemist's apprentice, Fogpaw, had put herbs on her wounds, and then Nightrose's, who had collapsed next to her.

"I believe we have some business to attend to," Dawnstar said, surveying the casualties from atop a rock. Most of the dead were rogues, but there were still the bodies of Coalpaw, Flowerpelt, Snowglimmer, Moonshine, Oakfoot, and some others.

"That we do," Leapstar said grimly, as he and Spottedstar climbed up the rock. Goldenstar tore herself away from her sister's attentive care and hauled herself up.

"I do not believe RiverClan needs anything but a moon of peace," Dawnstar said.

"We all do," Spottedstar said, dipping her head "We will all have a moon of peace!" There was a loud cheer from all the cats.

"Spottedstar and I must appoint new deputies," Leapstar said. The Clan traitors still hung in the shadows, not too anxious to leave.

"Yes," Spottedstar agreed, gazing sadly at Moonshine's body "And what shall we do about our, uh, _supporters _of Rabbitfoot?"

"Let them stay," Goldenstar rasped quietly. "Just keep an eye on them."

Spottedstar nodded, but Leapstar looked undecided "Leapstar, why don't you appoint a new deputy first?" Spottedstar stepped back.

"Wait!" Lightningface objected, "WindClan has no medicine cat!"

"We must have a medicine cat as soon as possible," Runningrain said to Spottedstar.

From nearby, Autumnpaw heard a gasp. Autumnpaw twisted around to see Butterflypaw, stick-straight, her blue eyes filled with wonder. Brightmask jumped up and nudged her apprentice, speaking softly but urgently to her.

"My apprentice has found the solution!" Brightmask announced after conversing with the young cat. Doubtful murmurs spread through the clearing.

"I…I had a vision," Butterflypaw stammered "I was on the moor, overlooking the WindClan camp, and I saw blue fire surrounding it, protecting it. All the cats were safe in this blue fire," she stopped and looked anxiously at her mentor, who gave her a lick to reassure her.

"What does this mean?" Spottedstar murmured.

"The meaning is clear to me," Brightmask announced "StarClan has chosen Bluefire to be WindClan's new medicine cat!"

There were gasps of disbelief. Bluefire herself stood up, rigid with shock "M-m-me?" she stammered, "It's true, I had asked to be Rabbitfoot's apprentice…" she trailed off, leaving an uncomfortable silence heavy in the air.

"StarClan has chosen you," Lightningface said plainly "Do you accept?"

"I…yes I accept," Bluefire still seemed shocked, but happy.

Whitemist stepped forward "We shall initiate you at the Moonpool at the next half moon," she said, the other two medicine cats agreeing.

"Now let us appoint new deputies in haste, Leapstar," Spottedstar announced.

Leapstar looked among his cats "I say this before StarClan so they may hear and approve my choice, as Ripear, although living, may not be deputy any longer," he looked around at his cats one last time "Brightleaf will be the new deputy of ShadowClan," loud cheers for the tabby she-cat rippled through the Clans. Brightleaf herself seemed a bit shocked at this, but she dipped her head gratefully to Leapstar.

"WindClan's turn," Spottedstar stepped forward "I say this before the body of Moonshine so she may hear and approve my choice," she, too, looked around at her cats. Autumnpaw saw Jetfur draw himself up, as if _he _expected to be picked "Runningrain will be the new deputy of WindClan."

There were cheers for her, too, although Jetfur let out an exasperated huff. In return, his Clanmate, Rockclaw, cuffed him over the ear and hissed to him "You supported Rabbitfoot! What makes you think you would be picked? You're lucky you even get to stay!"

Goldenstar hauled herself forward "I, too, would like to perform a ceremony; a warrior's ceremony. Autumnpaw, come up here!" For a second, Autumnpaw couldn't move, until Nightrose nudged her forward. A warrior's ceremony, in front of all the Clans? She unsteadily walked forward, and Leafspin joined her.

"Autumnpaw, do you promise do defend and uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Autumnpaw said shakily.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name," Goldenstar mewed "From now on, you shall be known as Autumneyes. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full ThunderClan warrior!" Goldenstar rested her head on Autumneyes' shoulder.

"Autumneyes! Autumneyes!" _All _of the Clans chanted loudly. Autumneyes let her chest swell out with pride.

Finally! She was a _warrior! _

**Updated Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Goldenstar: A light ginger she cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Acornspots: A calico tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Brightmask: Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Butterflypaw

Warriors:

Raindew: A gray tom with darker flecks and blue eyes

Rosesong: Dark ginger she-cat

Lightfoot: A swift gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sunpool: Ginger tabby she-cat

Mossbreath: Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Blackstripe: Dark gray tom with a black stripe down his back

Robinpelt: Dark brown tom with green eyes

Dappleberry: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Leafspin: Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Bramblenose: Handsome brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Iceshine: White she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Buzzardpaw

Grayblaze: Gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Nightrose: Black she-cat with yellow eyes

Autumneyes: Light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentices:

Buzzardpaw: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Shadepaw: Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Butterflypaw: White she-cat with blue eyes, apprentice medicine cat

Queens:

Wingedheart: Cream she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Mossbreath's kits: Swiftkit: Black and white tom and Shadowkit: Black and white tom

Dewpelt: Pretty gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Blackstripe's kit: Skykit, light gray tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes.

Elders:

Pinewhiskers: A light brown tom with olive green eyes

Blazefang: Gray tom with blue eyes

Nettleleaf: Black tom with yellow eyes; former medicine cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Leapstar: Light brown tom

Deputy: Brightleaf: Brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Whitemist: Blind white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Fogstorm

Warriors:

Ripear: Steel gray tom

Darkheart: Black tom

Blizzardwind: Gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Ravenheart: Black and white tom

Summerlight: Cream she-cat

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Starlingcall: Ginger tom

Apprentices:

Birdpaw: Ginger she-cat

Darkpaw: Black tom

Fogstorm: Light gray tom, apprentice medicine cat

Queens:

Silentshadow: White she-cat. Mother of Darkheart's kits: Clawkit: White tom, and Blackkit: Black tom

Elders:

Sandstone: Light ginger tom

**WindClan**

Leader: Spottedstar: Tortoiseshell she-cat

Deputy: Runningrain: Gray she-cat

Medicine cat: Bluefire: Dark gray she-cat

Warriors:

Hawkeyes: Dark brown tabby tom

Rockclaw: Dark gray tom

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Jetfur: Black tom

Talonclaw: Dark brown tabby tom

Nightflame: Black she-cat

Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Apprentices:

Hollypaw: Dark gray she-cat

Gorsepaw: Light brown tabby tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: Dawnstar: Light gray she-cat

Deputy: Mistshine: Gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

Medicine Cat: Lightningface: White and tabby tom

Warriors:

Furzeclaw: Black tom

Owlfeather: Brown tom

Apprentice, Creekpaw

Whisperwing: Gray she-cat

Greenlily: Brown tabby she-cat

Ripplesplash: Black tom

Drizzlespeckle: Gray tom with darker flecks

Sunlight: Light ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Creekpaw: Light gray she-cat

Wolfpaw: Dark gray tom

Queens:

Frostpool: White she-cat

***A lot of cool names ;) Although I believe it is impossible to have a truly original name (except for Leafspin) I sit there and come up with the names myself, no cheats. But I guarantee most or all of these names have been already used, as the choices are slightly limited* **


	12. Chapter 12

***Grayblaze is displayed here as a pitiful, heartsick... well, idiot, basically**. **This is kind of where I start to have fun with personalities***

Chapter 12

Autumneyes blinked as the pale dawn light filtered through the warrior's den. It was three long moons after the battle against Rabbitfoot and his rogues. Shadepaw had been given a new mentor, Grayblaze, since Snowglimmer had died. Autumneyes feared that Shadepaw wasn't being given proper training, since Grayblaze had not taken the death of Flowerpelt well. _Gosh, get over her! _Autumneyes thought bad temperedly. Iceshine had gotten over the death of her sister enough to train Buzzardpaw, so why can't Grayblaze?

Autumneyes heaved herself out of her nest, ready for the day's work. She stumbled outside, her tabby fur still a bit ruffled. She shut her eyes against the intense sunlight, then gradually opened them. She saw Skykit bouncing around Buzzardpaw, begging to learn some hunting and fighting moves. Autumneyes purred in amusement _She needs to become an apprentice _she thought _maybe I could be her mentor? _

Wingedheart emerged from the nursery, followed by her new kits, Swiftkit and Shadowkit. They were both identical black and white toms and they looked exactly like their father, Mossbreath. Swiftkit immediately pounced on Skykit, making her fur stand up in surprise, but Shadowkit remained still, blinking in the sunlight.

"Autumneyes!" Lightfoot called "Do you want to come with us on a hunting patrol?" Behind her were Robinpelt, and Grayblaze with Shadepaw. Grayblaze's blue eyes looked hollow and unfeeling, and it was Robinpelt who was answering Shadepaw's eager questions about fighting badgers.

"Sounds great!" Autumneyes replied, trotting over to them.

"Robinpelt promised to show me some fighting moves to use against badgers!" Shadepaw's fur fluffed up in excitement.

_Why doesn't Grayblaze teach you? He's your mentor, isn't he? Goldenstar trusted him with Shadepaw for a reason! _Autumneyes purred "That's great, Shadepaw. You'll be a warrior soon!" Which was true, of course, as the apprentices were starting to look (and act) more like warriors.

"Will I be a warrior soon, Autumneyes?" Skykit bounced up to Autumneyes, Swiftkit trotting after her.

"You have to be an apprentice first!" Autumneyes said gently. _Wait; isn't she six moons now? _"Which will be soon…"

"GREAT!" Skykit jumped up and twirled around leaping over to barrel over Shadowkit "I'm gonna be a warrior!"

"Let's set out," Lightfoot waved her tail and headed towards the gorse tunnel, which is the entrance to the camp.

Autumneyes took a deep breath of fresh air as the patrol trotted through the gorse entrance, in a single file. The cool, winter breeze stirred her fur. Shadepaw chattered away, not talking to any cat in particular. Robinpelt listened to his son, pretending to be overly interested. Lightfoot stayed silent, gazing at the bare trees, and collecting clouds, which meant snow. Lightfoot had been quiet and reserved, and sometimes even antisocial Goldenstar told her, since her mate, Thistletail, and one of her kits, Adderkit, had died from greencough before Autumneyes was born. Grayblaze was now her only surviving kit.

"Blazefang was coughing a lot last night," Robinpelt told Autumneyes, since Shadepaw had shut his trap for about five seconds. "Brightmask said it could be greencough."

"Oh no, not now!" Autumneyes groaned. Just what they needed!

"Well, fresh-kill will help him, and that's what we're looking for, so shut up and hunt!" Lightfoot snapped, crouching down. Autumneyes saw a squirrel nibbling on an acorn at the base of a tree. Lightfoot launched herself at it, and quickly changed course as the squirrel shot up the tree. The gray she-cat followed, clawing her way up the tree. Finally, she swiped her paw across it's neck, and it fell to the ground, where Robinpelt darted forward, delivering the final blow.

"Good catch!" Autumneyes said, as Robinpelt buried the kill.

"We'll come back to it later," Lightfoot meowed, climbing down from the tree.

"Hey, why don't we split up?" Robinpelt suggested, "Me and Lightfoot go one way, and Autumneyes and Grayblaze with Shadepaw can go another."

"Good idea," Lightfoot nodded "We'll go by WindClan, you can go by ShadowClan."

With a nod, the patrol parted. Autumneyes led the way, although a younger warrior than Grayblaze _But only slightly _she thought. Grayblaze plodded along next to bouncing Shadepaw. Autumneyes felt like the senior warrior, and the other two were the apprentices. She turned to Shadepaw "What do you smell?"

Shadepaw tasted the air "Vole! Over there," he pointed with his dark gray tail "I'll get it!" and he darted off, leaving her alone with Grayblaze.

_Well, this is awkward _"Er… you smell anything?" Autumneyes asked, flicking her tail back and forth. Grayblaze shook his head, not saying anything "Well, I do," Autumneyes said "There's a blackbird sleeping in it's nest, right up there, in the tree," she pointed with her white-tipped tail.

Grayblaze made a soft "Oh," sound, looking up in the tree, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Are you even trying?" Autumneyes asked, her temper rising.

"It's just that, Flowerpelt used to love to climb that tree!" Grayblaze defended himself very poorly.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Autumneyes hissed, "How do you think Iceshine feels? Or what about Nightrose? What about Coalpaw's family in RiverClan? Or Oakfoot's? Moonshine's? Face it, death is everywhere, and we just have to accept it!"

Autumneyes' ranting scared the blackbird away, and it lifted itself off the branch with a squawk. It flew low to the ground, and slowly, like it had a damaged wing. Autumneyes raced after it in a rage, claws out. She darted through the undergrowth, and various branches snagged at her tabby fur.

Autumneyes chased the blackbird all the way to ShadowClan territory, where it flew over the border. "Mouse- dung!" Autumneyes spat, collapsing on the ground. For a moment, she listened to the other birds, taunting her, shattering the quiet.

Autumneyes got up, and listened to the bird song. She sighed and she was just about to go back, when there was a voice behind her "Looking for this?"

She whipped around, hackles raised, to see Starlingcall, the dead blackbird at his feet. "Oh, um…" another awkward moment, "Nice catch."

"Thanks," he pushed over the border "Here. Have it."

"Oh, no I can't," Autumneyes stammered "Its ShadowClan's."

"We have enough prey," Starlingcall persisted "Take it."

Hesitantly, Autumneyes took the blackbird's wings by her teeth, and dragged it across the border "Uh, thanks," she said, not meeting his gaze "I should go now…"

"Wait!" Starlingcall said "I, um…" he took a deep breath "I haven't, no _couldn't _stop thinking about you since the battle, and I…" he paused "I was wondering if you wanted to meet me here tonight at moonhigh."

Autumneyes stopped, and turned around, eyes wide with shock. Something in her mind screamed at her to say no. But she really, _really, _wanted to say yes, more than anything. "I… yes, I will."

Shadepaw's voice cut through the moment "Autumneyes? Autumneyes, are you here?" Starlingcall took one last look at her and darted away. Autumneyes quickly rubbed her scent all over the blackbird, to hide Starlingcall's.

"There you are!" Shadepaw pushed through the undergrowth "You got the black bird!"

"Yep," Autumneyes said, looking around to see if Starlingcall really left.

"Let's go meet up with Lightfoot and Robinpelt," Grayblaze said gruffly. Shadepaw looked surprised; his mentor talked! Autumneyes was a bit surprised too.

"OK, then," Autumneyes said, "Let's pick our prey up along the way."

"Alright then!" Shadepaw said bounding forward "I caught a rabbit almost as big as me and I buried it just up ahead!"

Shadepaw dug up his rabbit, and Grayblaze retrieved his mouse and vole. They went back to camp in silence, and when they got there, Lightfoot and Robinpelt were dropping prey on to the fresh-kill pile.

"Wow, good catch Shadepaw!" Robinpelt said to his son as the dark gray tom set the rabbit down."

"Autumneyes, go take prey to the sick cats," Lightfoot said, nudging forward the black bird Autumneyes caught and Grayblaze's vole.

Autumneyes nodded and grabbed the prey, heading towards the medicine den. _But I thought there was only one sick cat? _She thought, entering the shady den. She saw Brightmask hovering around Blazefang, who was lying in his nest. Butterflypaw was sorting herbs, and Nightrose was lying in one of the nests, coughs racking her body.

"Nightrose!" Autumneyes darted forward, leaving the prey at the entrance "What happened?"

"I helped Butterflypaw gather herbs, and then I helped her sort them," Nightrose paused to cough "I must've caught greencough from Blazefang when I was helping her."

"You'll catch it too if you stay here," Brightmask said worriedly, taking the prey to her patients "We don't want the illness to spread any more!"

"OK!" Autumneyes dipped her head "I'm leaving!" She backed out of the den. The she-cat looked up and squinted in the weak sunlight to see her mother on Highledge, calling a Clan meeting.

Autumneyes hurried forward, settling herself nearby Iceshine and the two apprentices. Shadepaw and Buzzardpaw sat up straight, their parents and mentors with them. Dewpelt was licking Skykit's fur flat, much to the kit's protests. _Skykit must be becoming an apprentice. _

"I have some ceremonies to perform," Goldenstar looked down among her Clan "Shadepaw and Buzzardpaw are going to become warriors."

The two brothers were obviously trying their best not to rush forward, but nonetheless looked very excited. "Buzzardpaw, Shadepaw," Goldenstar began, her pelt shining in the sunlight "Do your promise to follow and uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," the two apprentices shivered with excitement.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Buzzardpaw, from now on you shall be known as Buzzardclaw. StarClan honors your strength and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Buzzardclaw stepped forward and Goldenstar rested her head on Buzzardclaw's shoulder.

"Shadepaw!" Goldenstar turned to the dark gray tom "From now on you shall be known as Shadewind. StarClan honors your determination and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Buzzardclaw! Shadewind! Buzzardclaw! Shadewind!" The Clan chanted their new names, Butterflypaw cheering the loudest.

"Now there is one more ceremony to perform," Goldenstar flicked her tail "Skykit!"

Dewpelt gave her kit a nudge forward. The fluffy gray tabby stumbled forward, trembling with excitement. Her blue eyes shone, and she was practically bouncing out of her fur.

"Skykit, from now on you shall be known as Skypaw," Goldenstar's whiskers twitched in amusement at the young cat's hyperness. "Since Nightrose is unable to take you on at the moment, Autumneyes will be your mentor."

_Me? _Autumneyes came forward and touched noses with her new apprentice. She could feel Skypaw quivering with excitement, ready to bounce off the walls of the hollow.

"That is all," Goldenstar dipped her head and ended the meeting.

***I hope Autumneyes knocked some sense into that idiot. We'll see***


	13. Chapter 13

***This is where I started to build, as I call it, chapter stamina! This is 9 pages on Word. Also, Lionblaze is mentioned in this chapter, and obviously, I didn't make him up, and I don't own him. If I did, he would be married to Izzi (Lionblazerox) and he would be a cat skeleton pirate. Don't ask***

Chapter 13

Moonlight dappled the ground as Autumneyes stealthily crept out of her den. All the warriors were sleeping soundly, not moving or making a sound. Shadewind and Buzzardclaw were guarding the camp on their vigil. Brightmask and Butterflypaw had left for the half-moon meeting with the other medicine cats. All was quiet.

Buzzardclaw had drifted off to sleep, his head nodding down. Shadewind nudged him to wake his brother up. The brown tom woke with a start and curled his lips at his littermate in a silent hiss.

Heart beating, Autumneyes slipped away, leaving the peaceful camp behind. _Even the forest seems to be sleeping _she thought, seeing little signs of life. Sometimes the ThunderClan warrior would hear a rustle, and when she turned around, her hackles raised; nothing. The only thing she could be certain of was that the moon was in the sky. Feeling thoroughly creeped, Autumneyes trotted on, keeping a low profile.

The moon was high in the sky as Autumneyes came upon the ShadowClan border. The moon radiated it's comforting light at her. _It's always there, _She thought _even when you can't see it, its there, and that's the only thing I can be certain of. _She looked around. No Starlingcall.

The moon seemed to glow more intensely _Why, Autumneyes, you know its wrong! _It seemed to cry.

_I must _Autumneyes told the moon _I'll be mad at me if I don't. _

_The code! The code! _Autumneyes didn't know whether it was the moon, or herself screeching at her to follow her mind, rather than her heart, and get the hell out of there!

"My heart and mind are fighting each other," Autumneyes whispered to herself "But who's winning?" she said even softer. She found herself gazing at the moon again. _What is happening to me? _She knew what would happen; soon, she'd be eaten away by love, guilt, a tragic end. She would be no more than a hollow version of herself, a shell. But how is this sacrifice less important than a few moments, something that may, or will, end all too quickly, soon to be a few wisps of memories in her mind? She could not understand. She's heard the stories; she has WindClan in her ancestry, albeit a small bit. She was descended from a great warrior named Lionblaze, whose birth was everything against the warrior code; his mother was the ThunderClan medicine cat, his father a WindClan warrior.

Autumneyes had just about given up, was just about to leave, when… "Autumneyes? You came?"

It was Starlingcall. She could tell because the white running up his legs shone in the darkness.

"You think I wouldn't?" Autumneyes couldn't suppress the purr rising in her throat.

"I didn't know," Starlingcall shrugged "I'm glad you came," he said softly.

Autumneyes didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She tried again "So… what's been going on in ShadowClan?" _How lame! _

"Oh, um, nothing really," Starlingcall awkwardly gazed up at the moon "Fogpaw got his full name, Fogstorm. And there are two new apprentices: Birdpaw and Darkpaw. Leapstar pointedly gave them to Summerlight and Blizzardwind, who didn't follow Rabbitfoot. Oh, and Silentshadow's had kits, Clawkit, and Blackkit."

Autumneyes winced as Silentshadow was mentioned, "That's not really nothing," she said, somewhat teasingly "Shadepaw and Buzzardpaw are now warriors, Shadewind and Buzzardclaw. And I got an apprentice, Skypaw."

"Really? That's great!" Starlingcall purred.

The two young warriors continued to talk, and Autumneyes felt a tingling happiness in her paws, spreading up through her body.

"We should go," Autumneyes said finally, as the moon was starting to set.

"Make sure you go to the next Gathering, alright?" Starlingcall said "And meet me here again, maybe tomorrow night?"

"We need some sleep," Autumneyes hesitated "How about the night after that? Same time and place?"

Starlingcall seemed a little hurt "OK then, how about every other night?"

"Sounds good," Autumneyes said. She licked his shoulder "See you soon," she watched as he turned away, slowly, and melted into the shadows.

Silently, the light gray she-cat padded through the warm forest. It was always warm here, and prey was everywhere. But she wasn't setting out to catch prey; no, she was heading to meet other StarClan cats for a very important meeting.

The thick plants seemed to move to reveal a clearing, with a small sparkling pool in the middle. Cats who had joined StarClan fairly recently were gathered, talking in low, urgent voices. The she-cat searched the small crowd for a golden-pelted cat. But he spotted her first "Cloudedsky!" He called softly, beckoning with his tail "Over here."

"Hi Lionclaw," Cloudedsky pressed against her mate's side.

"Have you had the vision?" Lionclaw asked her softly.

"Shh," Cloudedsky flicked her tail to silence him as a cat began to speak.

"Four cats from each Clan have had a vision," a thick-pelted gray cat spoke.

"I trust that the cats that have had the vision are here," a light gray she-cat meowed looking around.

"I have had the vision, Breezestar," a similar looking she-cat with blue eyes dipped her head.

"Show us the cat, Moonshine," Breezestar, the WindClan leader before Spottedstar, said.

"Happy to," Moonshine stepped forward and stared intensely at the sparkling pool. Suddenly, a shadowy shape appeared, gazing up at what would be stars. Cloudedsky and Lionclaw strained forward to see the cat. It was a she-cat, dark blue with blue eyes, with lighter gray points around her face.

"A medicine cat?" a nearby cat scoffed.

"She was a warrior before!" Moonshine bristled.

"Is this really the cat you have seen?" Breezestar asked calmly, shrugging off the hostile cat.

"Yes! Do you doubt me?" Moonshine challenged.

"Alright then," Breezestar sat down. She nodded to a bright ginger tom "Flamestar? Would RiverClan like to go next?"

"Yes, thanks Breezestar," the former RiverClan leader stepped forward "Which of the RiverClan cats have had the vision?"

"I have, Flamestar," a black apprentice stepped forward, chin raised.

Flamestar's whiskers twitched, obviously doubting the young cat "Alright Coalpaw, go ahead."

Coalpaw confidently stepped forward, and the image of the WindClan cat faded. There was a rush of the scent of a river, and a small, sleeping black shape appeared, her flank rising and falling.

"A _kit?_" A couple of cats murmured.

"An apprentice!" Coalpaw hissed.

"Yes, but a young one," Flamestar said "Are you sure you saw this cat?"

"Yes! I saw exactly this cat, same size, shape, and color!" Coalpaw's hackles started to raise.

"OK, I believe you," Flamestar dipped his head. Raising it again he searched the area for the next leader. "Would ShadowClan like to go next?"

"Yes, thank you," A light brown tom with darker points got up.

"Go ahead Duststar," Flamestar took his place among the rest of the cats.

The leader before Leapstar turned to face his Clanmates "Which ShadowClan cat has had the vision?"

"I have received it, Duststar," a dark brown tabby tom strode out of the crowd.

"Oakfoot?" Duststar didn't hide his surprise "You're a fairly young warrior…"

"Coalpaw received the vision," he said simply.

Hesitating, Duststar nodded and retreated back, letting Oakfoot come forward. The sleeping black cat shape disappeared and a new one appeared, a ginger tom, hurriedly running through the forest.

"I should've known!" a cat scoffed quietly.

"Do you think he is not fit for the task?" Oakfoot snarled.

"Calm down!" Duststar ordered, "Oakfoot has received the vision, and his decision his final!"

All protest died down. "Good," Duststar surveyed the cats "I believe ThunderClan still has to make the choice."

"Yes," the thick pelted gray tom who started the meeting took Duststar's place. "Who of ThunderClan has received the vision?"

"I have, Graystar," Cloudedsky had been waiting patiently for her chance, and now she took her place beside Graystar and the pool, where the running ginger shape was replaced by a tabby she-cat, who was quickly settling down among her Clanmates in the warrior's den.

"She has shown much courage," Graystar said, observing the cat.

"She is the cat I have seen in my vision," Cloudedsky announced to the other cats, feeling proud of her kin.

"Our daughter's kit may just save the Clans once again," Lionclaw murmured into his mate's ear.

"So it is decided?" Breezestar asked, as the tabby cat faded away.

"I believe so," Graystar nodded.

"All of the chosen cats will receive a vision and a prophecy," Flamestar said, looking around for the medicine cats.

"We have the prophecy," the former WindClan medicine cat, Ashstorm, came forward, along with Spottedberry, the ShadowClan medicine cat, and Lightshadow, the RiverClan medicine cat.

All three spoke at once "_The cold ice of evil will close it's deathly grip on the Clans,_

_Only four warriors will stand against the wild storm of death;_

_The eyes of autumn, bravery running through her veins,_

_The call of starling, the fierce fighter,_

_The blue fire, with the wind in her paws,_

_And the stream of ebony, who will save them all from the foot of rabbit."_

"Autumneyes! Hey, Autumneyes!" Autumneyes looked up from her resting spot outside of the camp. It was a half-moon after her first meeting with Starlingcall. Not much had happened, except that Butterflypaw had gotten her full name, Butterflyheart. And she was also still meeting Starlingcall. She saw Skypaw running toward her, the gray tabby's mouth full of freshly caught prey. "Here," she said, dropping the kill at her mentor's feet "Is this good enough to go to the Gathering tonight?"

Autumneyes sniffed the kill, impressed. "I'll ask Goldenstar," she said, pleased "You've definitely have learned very quickly, Skypaw."

"Buzzardclaw has been helping out with the taking care of the elders and queens, so I have more time for training," Skypaw said, looking pleased with herself.

"That's good of him," Autumneyes said, picking up some prey, wondering why the warrior was taking an interest in the apprentice.

"Yes, he's a great friend," Skypaw said through squirrel fur.

"Here," Autumneyes said, dropping the prey in the camp "Why don't you get him to help you bring this to the elders. Oh, and Wingedheart, too. Shadowkit and Swiftkit are eating some fresh-kill now."

"OK!" Skypaw bounced over to Buzzardclaw.

"We need one more patrol member," Nightrose was saying to Grayblaze and Iceshine.

"I'll come!" Autumneyes said, trotting over to them.

"Great, now we're all set," Iceshine meowed, waving her white tail to gather the patrol.

"We're going to go patrol the WindClan border," Nightrose fell into step beside her friend "There was a rogue scented in the Sky Oak. Just one, though, and he smelled pretty weak. If we find him, there should be no trouble chasing him out."

Autumneyes nodded, looking around at the forest. There had been some snow falling, and frost caked the ground. The trees were bare. Winter was here.

Iceshine took the lead, Grayblaze following her. Grayblaze seemed to have changed, and he seemed to have gotten over Flowerpelt's death. _Partly because of me, _Autumneyes thought to herself. Every since the day she snapped at him, the thick pelted gray tom seemed to have changed, little by little.

"Hey, do you smell rogue?" Nightrose whispered to Autumneyes.

The tabby she-cat sniffed the air "Yeah, I do," she whispered back. "Iceshine?" she called "We should check the Sky Oak, Nightrose and I smell rogue."

Iceshine, and also Grayblaze, tasted the air "You're right," Iceshine said "Let's go, and quickly, too."

The patrol set out quicker, dodging the undergrowth, and finally coming upon the Sky Oak, where a foul mixture of weak, starving cat, and illness was wafting.

"I'll go in," Autumneyes said, padding over to the Oak.

"No, I will," Grayblaze said quickly, shouldering past Autumneyes and creeping down the hole in the roots.

Autumneyes shot a confused glance at Nightrose, who just shrugged. She saw Iceshine's whiskers were twitching, and the older warrior looked mildly amused.

There was a loud hiss, and a dark shape of a cat hurtled out of the Sky Oak, Grayblaze following. The stronger tom soon caught up with the black rogue, who couldn't be much older than Iceshine, and pinned him to the ground.

"Don't hurt him! He's weak," Autumneyes scrambled up to Grayblaze and pushed him off the rogue. Grayblaze got up, but didn't argue.

"He smells sick," Nightrose took a step towards the black pelted cat, sniffing him cautiously.

"You can ask me, you know!" the stranger growled, "I'm not deaf!"

"We didn't think you were," Iceshine replied smoothly "Let us take you back to our camp. We have wonderful medicine cats that will cure you."

The black tom hesitated, looking first at the bulky Grayblaze, who was obviously ten times stronger than him. He then shot a glance at Nightrose and Autumneyes, looking at him cautiously. Lastly, he saw Iceshine's helpful gaze and he gave in. "The name's Shadow," he grunted.

"Should we take that as a yes?" Nightrose whispered to her friend. Autumneyes shrugged.

"OK, Shadow," Iceshine said "Follow us to Brightmask and Butterflyheart." Grayblaze took the lead, Nightrose and Autumneyes padded Shadow, with Iceshine beside him. "My name's Iceshine," the pretty white she-cat said "and this is Grayblaze, " she pointed with her tail "and Nightrose and Autumneyes."

"Strange names," was all Shadow said.

"Nightrose, go up ahead and warn Goldenstar," Iceshine instructed. Nightrose shot off to warn the ThunderClan leader.

By the time they got to the camp, much of the Clan had gathered in the clearing. Nightrose was standing next to Goldenstar, indicating Shadow with her tail.

"Come on, mom," Swiftkit complained, "I want to see the new cat!"

"You don't know him, or what he's like," Wingedheart nudged her kit in "We can't have him hurting you!"

Shadow obviously heard that, and he winced visibly. Iceshine laid her tail on his back comfortingly and whispered to him "Don't take it personally, Wingedheart is very protective of her kits."

Goldenstar came forward "Are you Shadow?" she asked. Shadow nodded yes, looking around warily. Iceshine licked his shoulder comfortingly.

"Out of my way!" Brightmask announced, pushing her way through the crowd "Go back to your dens, all of you, nothing to see here," the tabby medicine cat waved them away, as she dropped her herbs by Shadow.

"You forgot the catmint, Brightmask!" Butterflyheart bounded after her "Someone's getting old, eh?"

"Hey!" Brightmask said, "I'd like to go one day without you commenting on my age! I'm not an elder yet."

Goldenstar's tail twitched in amusement at her sister's somewhat kit-like antics.

"Alright, Shadow, right?" Brightmask settled down next to the black tom "Have you been coughing much?"

"I guess…" Shadow's body was suddenly shaking with coughs.

"Great StarClan! A case of greencough, I say!" Butterflyheart said to her mentor. "We should move the examination to the medicine den!"

"Right," Brightmask said "I'll get the herbs, you can help him to the den."

"Just asking, why do I have to?" Butterflyheart asked, helping Shadow up.

"You're the youthful one, remember?" Brightmask winked at her apprentice.

"Ha, ha, very funny, oh old one," Butterflyheart said sarcastically.

"Don't push me," Brightmask warned playfully.

"I'm not pushing you, I'm annoying you with my sarcastic comments," Butterflyheart said. Autumneyes noticed that this was their odd way of making Shadow feel welcome, by not fussing too much over him. And it seemed to be working, as Shadow was obviously trying not to laugh.

"What did I say about pushing?" was the last thing Autumneyes heard from Brightmask as the disappeared into the den.

"Ah, I remember when me and Brightmask used to argue like that," Goldenstar said, laughing "Although, they weren't really arguments if we both fell over laughing afterwards."

"Nice," Autumneyes said, whiskers twitching. Iceshine had followed the medicine cats into their den, and Grayblaze and Nightrose went to go get some sleep. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask. Could Skypaw and I go to the Gathering? She's been doing really well lately."

"Of course," Goldenstar said, "That little cat could hardly bring in all that prey she caught!"

"Thanks, mom," Autumneyes said.

"Go get some sleep, the Gathering is tonight," Goldenstar meowed, turning her daughter in the direction of the warrior's den.


	14. Chapter 14

***I'm reading some other amazing Warriors stories, and I realized how much this sucks. Sorry guys, I'll do better next time; in the sequel. Yes I'm planning on a sequel, although I can't promise anything.***

Chapter 14

Autumneyes was dreaming.

She was in a clearing, surrounded by different elements. Thunder rumbled overhead, somewhat peacefully. A river flowed downstream, in no rush or hurry. Shadows flitted about, but they did not worry her. A cool wind stirred her fur. Everything was quiet and peaceful.

Suddenly, the river turned pitch black, the color of ebony, and churned wildly. Shadows turned into starlings and they called their wild call urgently. Where the wind was, a raging blue fire shot up. The thunder rumbled harder, and the autumn started into her, like eyes, watching her.

These elements grew wilder and wilder, until they finally stopped, and everything was normal. The river resumed its original path, flowing slowly. Thunder rumbled calmly, and the wind returned to its original state. But the river was still black, the blue fire still crackled, but more calmly, and the autumn was more relaxed.

But there was one problem.

There were still shadows, but they were not starlings, like they were before. The starling shadows were gone, replaced by unidentifiable shadows. Why did the shadows return to normal, and not the others?

"I see you have seen my metaphor of the Clans," a voice spoke behind her.

"Who's there?" Autumneyes jumped and turned around. There was a light gray she-cat with blue eyes behind her. She had darker points around her face, and a white belly. She smelled of ThunderClan, of stars, and of cool night air.

"I am Cloudedsky, Goldenstar's and Brightmask's mother," the she-cat said, gazing at her with love.

"You're my kin?" Autumneyes asked.

Cloudedsky nodded "There is great trouble ahead, something that will concern all four Clans," suddenly, the calm gaze left her, and her pupils slit, while a voice that was not hers spoke "_The cold ice of evil will close it's deathly grip on the Clans,_

_Only four warriors will stand against the wild storm of death;_

_The eyes of autumn, bravery running through her veins,_

_The call of starling, the fierce fighter,_

_The blue fire, with the wind in her paws,_

_And the stream of ebony, who will save them all from the foot of rabbit."_

"What? I don't understand!" Autumneyes said, desperately confused "Cloudedsky!" the she-cat was fading.

"Take heed to this warning, Autumneyes. One cat from each Clan has received one tonight. Find them," and with that, the gray she-cat faded away.

"Where is Nightrose?" Autumneyes paced the camp, frustrated.

"You're looking for Nightrose?" Grayblaze stopped beside her "I saw her and Shadewind leave a little while ago."

"_Shadewind? _Why would she want to go out with Shadewind? _I'm _her best friend!" Autumneyes said indignantly.

"Well, she is older than you," Grayblaze started.

"And? What does that mean?" Autumneyes looked at him confusedly.

"You haven't seen the way they look at each other?"

"Like what?"

"Like they're _mooning _over each other."

"WHOA! Nightrose and Shadewind? When did that happen? Where have I been?" Autumneyes exclaimed. _With Starlingcall _she confessed to herself.

"Well, cats our age are starting to take mates," Grayblaze said, beckoning with his tail to Iceshine and Shadow, sharing tongues, looking happy.

"As long as she doesn't forget me," Autumneyes snorted.

Suddenly, Nightrose appeared at the camp entrance, looking very happy, Shadewind followed her, said something to her, and then dropped some prey on to the fresh-kill pile.

"NIGHTROSE! You have some explaining to do!" Autumneyes said, bounding over to her.

"Explaining? About what?" the black she-cat asked, looking like she's on planet Shadewind.

"I was just talking to Grayblaze. He thinks you like Shadewind!" Autumneyes said.

"So? I think he likes me too."

"SO IT'S TRUE!" Autumneyes jumped up.

"What's wrong with that?" Nightrose asked, confused.

"Are you already thinking about having kits?" Autumneyes asked incredulously.

"Not kits! I just think… well, we'll see how it turns out," Nightrose paused "Wait, did you just say you were talking to Grayblaze?"

"Yeah," Autumneyes said.

Nightrose gave her a look.

"WHAT? Do you…" Autumneyes turned around to look at him. They had grown closer, more like good friends. _But what about Starlingcall? _She really liked him, too. She shook her head to clear it.

"Good, cause for a second, I thought you liked your little ShadowClan friend, Starling-whatever," Nightrose said, looking smug "I won't tell anyone," she said as she walked off, probably to see Shadewind.

Autumneyes stood in her spot for a second confused, was it really that obvious she was meeting Starlingcall? No, Nightrose thought she liked Grayblaze. _Do I? _

"Are we waiting on RiverClan and ShadowClan?" Bluefire asked from her spot beside Autumneyes. WindClan and ThunderClan were quietly sharing tongues at the Gathering place, waiting for the other two Clans.

"Yes," Autumneyes hesitated, debating whether or not to tell her friend about the dream. She decided that Bluefire was a medicine cat, so she would understand. "I…I had a strange dream…"

Bluefire looked at her with interest "Really? What kind of dream?"

"Well, I was standing in a clearing," Autumneyes started "There was a river, some thunder, some strange shadows, and there was a significant wind. All of a sudden, the river turned ebony-colored, the shadows turned into starling shadows, the wind was replaced by some blue fire, and," she hesitated "I don't know how to explain it, but it seemed like the autumn, you know, the season, was _watching _me."

"Really?" Bluefire looked overly interested, her blue eyes wide.

"And then, this is the craziest part, a StarClan cat came to me, it was my grandmother, Cloudedsky, and she said something kind of strange, and cryptic," Autumneyes continued.

"What was it?" Bluefire leaned in close to her friend.

"It was this: "_The cold ice of evil will close it's deathly grip on the Clans,_

_Only four warriors will stand against the wild storm of death;_

_The eyes of autumn, bravery running through her veins,_

_The call of starling, the fierce fighter,_

_The blue fire, with the wind in her paws,_

_And the stream of ebony, who will save them all from the foot of rabbit." _

Autumneyes looked at the WindClan medicine cat for help.

"I believe we just received ourselves a prophecy," Bluefire said excitedly.

"We?" Autumneyes asked disbelievingly.

"Yes! I had the same dream!" Bluefire whispered "Moonshine came to me with the same prophecy, predicting danger."

"Have you interpreted it yet?" Autumneyes asked, eyes wide.

"A little," Bluefire admitted. "Something really bad is going to happen, to all the Clans. Really bad. So bad, it will tear the Clans apart from within themselves," Bluefire leaned in closer, so no cat could hear them "And Rabbitfoot is going to cause it."

"Rabbitfoot?" Autumneyes asked, a little too loudly.

"Shh!" Bluefire said urgently "Yes, Rabbitfoot! Didn't you hear? The prophecy says clearly _foot of rabbit! _Foot of rabbit? Rabbitfoot?"

"Wait, does that mean…" Autumneyes trailed off "I get it now! _The eyes of autumn, the blue fire, the stream of ebony, and the call of starling _I'm the eyes of autumn, Autumneyes; you're the blue fire, Bluefire! And the call of starling is Starlingcall!"

"Who's the stream of ebony, though?" Bluefire asked.

"We have to look for a RiverClan warrior named Ebonystream!" Autumneyes said "Ebonystream… It will probably be a she-cat, and a black one, too."

"Maybe it will be an apprentice," Bluefire suggested "I've never seen any RiverClan cat named 'ebony'."

"Look! There's ShadowClan!" Autumneyes said as the ShadowClan cats bounded over the log "Let's look for Starlingcall!"

The two cats searched the crowd for a ginger pelt, but there were none. No Starlingcall. "That's alright, I'll just tell him when… I mean if I see him on the border," Autumneyes quickly changed her mistake. Bluefire may understand the dream, but she would not understand about her meetings with Starlingcall.

"Alright," Bluefire nodded "Hey look, there's RiverClan!"

"I see a black she-cat!" Autumneyes said. A small apprentice was padding behind Greenlily, dark blue eyes filled with wonder.

"Can I go see the other Clan cats?" the black apprentice squeaked.

"Not this moon, Ebonypaw," Greenlily turned a hard gaze on all the other cats. Looking disappointed, Ebonypaw followed her mentor into the group of RiverClan cats.

"What's her problem?" Bluefire snorted.

"Who cares? We found the fourth cat! It's Ebonypaw!" Autumneyes said excitedly "We have to talk to her!"

"We can't now," Bluefire said, as Dawnstar started the meeting "I'll talk to her on a visit to Lightningface, OK?"

Dawnstar had a similar look on her face to Greenlily, as she called the meeting and looked at all the other cats "Murderers!" she hissed.

Gasps of shock billowed through the Clans "What do you mean, Dawnstar?" Spottedstar asked calmly.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Dawnstar hissed at the WindClan leader, hackles raised "How dare you murder a kit in his own nest!"

"How do you know WindClan did it?" Runningrain asked from her spot below the tree.

"I smelled WindClan!" Dawnstar announced "Just admit it, you killed one of Icepool's kits, and right before they were apprenticed, too!"

"An elder in my Clan was killed, too," Spottedstar said, "I don't believe it was the work of a WindClan warrior!" she raised her chin "Still, do you wish to identify this cat?"

Dawnstar said nothing, just looked to her warriors. "I don't see the cat," a white she-cat, who must've been Icepool, said.

"Nope, not here," Ripplesplash, the father of the kits, said.

"I didn't see, I was asleep," Ebonypaw shrugged.

"Ebonypaw's littermate!" Autumneyes gasped.

"Do you think Rabbitfoot knows? Is he trying to kill all of the chosen cats?" Bluefire whispered.

"Sunlight?" Dawnstar looked towards the young warrior.

"I told you, I didn't see anything while on guard duty," Sunlight said, looking very guilty.

"It was not my doing, even if a WindClan warrior did murder your kit," Spottedstar said "But if a WindClan warrior is responsible, I'll have him or her banished."

"Bluefire?" Autumneyes whispered, "Do you think Rabbitfoot is the WindClan cat?"


	15. Chapter 15

***AND... my so called chapter stamina dwindles down. Damn. Oh well. This was quite an intense chapter; for me, anyway***

Chapter 15

Four sunrises after the Gathering, and Autumneyes still hadn't been able to talk to Starlingcall. The two times she had tried to meet with him, he wasn't there. He hadn't abandoned her, had he? _No way! _She thought to herself _He…_ how does he feel about her?

Autumneyes felt a chill run up her spine. "Who's there?" she snarled, hackles rising.

Nothing.

Feeling like a complete idiot, she wandered further into the forest, finding no prey. The prey had really taken the on coming leaf-bare hard, fleeing into hibernation. Autumneyes snorted in frustration. With all the foreseen deaths, why can't there be enough prey for once?

While she was sniffing around a hole, looking for prey, she heard the loud yowl of two fighting cats, coming from the camp. Autumneyes looked up and darted towards the sound. _Would Rabbitfoot really attack in daylight? _She thought, running with all the speed she could muster.

ThunderClan cats surrounded the clearing, looking at some cat in the middle. Autumneyes shouldered her way through the crowd. In the middle, were Wingedheart and her kits. Swiftkit was hiding between his mother's legs, but Shadowkit was very bloodied. Wingedheart hovered anxiously over her kit; she was bloody, too, with patches of fur missing. With them were Acornspots and Goldenstar, along with the medicine cats, treating them. Mossbreath was there, too, apprehensively licking his mate and kits.

"Out of my way!" Brightmask declared, as she always did through crowds, pushing her way through.

"What happened?" Autumneyes whispered to Grayblaze next to her.

"I don't know," Grayblaze whispered back "I heard rustling and yowling."

"Wingedheart, what happened?" Goldenstar asked the distressed queen gently.

"WindClan!" Wingedheart snarled, "RiverClan is right, they're no-good murderers!" she paused to lick Shadowkit "I was sleeping, when I heard a rustle from the back of the den, and I woke up. I expected to see Mossbreath or someone, but WindClan stench hit my nostrils," the cream she-cat pulled her lips back in a silent snarl "He look surprised for a moment, and so was I, honestly, before he hurled himself at poor Shadowkit! I fought him off, and when Mossbreath came in," she paused again to press herself against her mate "the warrior took off like a speeding rabbit."

"Are you sure it was WindClan?" Acornspots asked, as Brightmask and Butterflyheart huddled over Shadowkit.

"I'd know that foul stench anywhere!" Wingedheart hissed, hackles rising. Acornspots took a step back, looking surprised.

"How strong was the scent?" Autumneyes asked.

"How… strong?" Wingedheart was confused.

"Like… did it smell like the cat just came from WindClan territory?" Autumneyes made the question clearer.

"Now that you mention it…" Wingedheart tilted her head to one side.

Autumneyes caught her Nightrose's eye from across the circle, where she was next to Shadewind. They looked at each other for a moment, and then darted into the nursery.

Inside, there was a faint smell of WindClan, Nightrose and Autumneyes inspected the corners.

"Do you think it could be Rabbitfoot?" Nightrose asked her friend.

"Yeah," the tabby warrior said, sniffing a spot next to Wingedheart's nest. "I know the WindClan scent from when Rabbitfoot attacked, and from when I accidentally crossed their border as an apprentice," she paused "Do you think Rabbitfoot and anyone formerly in WindClan could still smell faintly of WindClan

"Yeah, I think so," Nightrose said. "It definitely smells different…"

"It has to be Rabbitfoot," Autumneyes concluded. She stepped outside to find her Clan, looking confused. She explained "Nightrose and I think that even a former WindClan cat can retain the distinctive scent. We actually think it could be…Rabbitfoot."

Gasps of shock rippled through the Clan. They all looked to Goldenstar, who stepped forward "Now, everyone stay calm…"

A menacing voice interrupted her "I can't believe the ThunderClan buffoons figured it out," and there was Rabbitfoot, with his army of rogues and loners. There was also Ripear, induced by power. _Traitor_

"Get out of our camp!" Goldenstar hissed, hackles rising.

"The pretty tabby is right, we attacked that pitiful lump of fur and her kits over there," Rabbitfoot stalked forward, towards Autumneyes. Grayblaze moved in front of her, as if to protect her. "We are also responsible for all the deaths in the Clans the last three moons," he hissed moving closer.

Goldenstar didn't wait any longer "ThunderClan! Attack!" she screeched, launching herself at Ripear.

The clearing exploded into battle; hissing and screeching, blood everywhere. A dark gray tom leapt on top of Autumneyes' back, clawing. She screeched in pain, and she wasn't heavy or strong enough to fling him off. There was a flash of dark fur and the pain was lifted. She turned, expecting to see Nightrose, but there was Grayblaze, clawing furiously at the rogue. Not wanting to appear helpless, Autumneyes slithered under and clawed the rogue's underbelly, until the tom screeched for mercy. They released him, and he darted away.

Autumneyes was about to open her mouth to thank Grayblaze, but he leapt away. She looked around to see if anyone needed help.

Iceshine was battling two hefty she-cats, one light brown, and another golden. Shadow was helping her, fighting fiercely. "Get out of here," she yowled to him "This is not your fight, you don't have to!"

"No!" Shadow's yellow eyes were blazing "You gave me shelter, food, and treatment, this is how I'll repay you!" he yowled, jumping up and clawing the brown she-cat's face, who had pinned Iceshine to the ground.

Autumneyes leapt up and landed on the large golden she-cat. Quick and nimbly, the young warrior, leapt off. The she-cat looked around confused. With a yowl, Autumneyes darted forward, using her paw to jab at each of her legs, before the rogue collapsed. Autumneyes had her screaming for mercy before long.

"Goldenstar!" it was Acornspots. Autumneyes looked up to see what was happening. Three rogues had cornered her mother, snarling. Rabbitfoot broke away from where Acornspots had a hold on him, and gathered the remaining rogues. In a flash, the black and white tom, one of the rogues who had cornered Goldenstar, lashed out and left deep claw marks on her neck.

"NO!" Autumneyes was deaf to her own scream as her mother fell, fatally wounded. The other rogues closed in, hungry for blood. The ThunderClan warriors surged forward, but the other rogues stopped them, enclosing Rabbitfoot and Goldenstar in a large circle, keeping the warriors out.

"One down, three to go," Rabbitfoot snarled evilly, before landing the killing blow.

Goldenstar was dead.

***I can tell you know I have a lot of fun with Acornspots/star as leader***


	16. Chapter 16

***I'm going to say this ahead of time: yes, I realize that the codename is simply ridiculous. You'll know as you read***

Chapter 16

And then they left. Just left.

Autumneyes gazed at her mother's body. Goldenstar, who seemed so strong, seemed like she was here to stay, was gone, her remaining four lives ripped away. There were two other bodies were lying in the clearing, the brave warrior Bramblenose, and the elder Nettleleaf, who had been helping Brightmask and Butterflyheart with healing injuries in the middle of the battle.

Nightrose looked at her friend, her gaze filled with horror and grief. Grayblaze pressed against Autumneyes' side, equally grief stricken. Having a warrior die was a very sad event, but having a leader die was almost catastrophic.

Dappleberry, her belly swollen with unborn kits, was crouching beside Bramblenose, who was her mate. "He will never see our kits," she said, her eyes glazed over with pain.

Acornspots leaped up the Highrock. "ThunderClan," he said, not disguising his voice cracking with grief. "We've had some sad losses; Nettleleaf, whose service to the Clan had not stopped, even after retirement, Bramblenose, the brave lost warrior who had given everything to his Clan, and will never see his soon to be born kits," Acornspots lowered his head "And Goldenstar, our brave leader, who devoted her whole life to our Clan, and never stopped working hard. We all sit vigil from them tonight."

The new leader of ThunderClan looked out at his Clan "Since the danger still may be prominent, I'll name my deputy now," his gaze skimmed over the Clan "I say this before the spirits of StarClan, so they may hear and approve my choice. Raindew will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

Murmurs of congratulations were given to the gray warrior. Raindew was a good choice. Nightrose's eyes shone with pride for her father, but was out masked by the grief of what had just happened.

"I will travel to the Moonpool with Brightmask early tomorrow to receive my nine lives and name," Acornspots paused "But there is one thing I'd like to do, something that Goldenstar had been discussing with me," he looked around, looking for a particular cat "Shadow," he said "Come forward."

Looking bewildered, the black tom stepped in front of the calico tom.

"You have shown much courage today, fighting against Rabbitfoot's legions," Acornspots said "Goldenstar would've wanted to make you a warrior. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Acornspots," he said happily "I accept."

"Shadow, do you promise to follow and uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you you're warrior name. Shadow, from now one you shall be known as Shadowpelt. StarClan honors your courage and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Acornspots finished the words, and licked Shadowpelt on the shoulder.

"Shadowpelt! Shadowpelt!" Iceshine led the cheers as the Clan greeted the new warrior.

"We shall all sit vigil tonight!" Acornspots said, looking towards the setting sun "And remember all our lost warriors!"

Autumneyes blinked her eyes open sleepily, and rose, careful not to disturb Nightrose and Grayblaze in their nests beside her.

The tabby she-cat went outside and shut her eyes against the sun's light. Opening them slowly, she saw Acornstar and Brightmask coming into camp. "Dad!" she said, running towards him "Have you received your name and nine lives?"

"Yes, I have," he licked his daughter on the head "But… I only have eight."

"Wait, what? Didn't StarClan give you nine lives?" Autumneyes asked incredulously.

"Yes, they did, but I was eager to go home, and when I was crossing the new Thunderpath the Twolegs built…"

"He was hit by a monster," Brightmask said sourly "And lost one of his lives."

"Great StarClan! Are you OK?" Autumneyes asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was healed afterwards," Acornstar said, dipping his head like an ashamed apprentice.

"Be more careful next time!"

It was the first Gathering since Goldenstar died. The newly named Acornstar led the way. Acornstar and Autumneyes had been grieving for Goldenstar. Autumneyes definitely noticed that her father was not the same, becoming more reclusive. She figured it was just a temporary thing.

"Acornspots," Dawnstar greeted him as he leapt up the tree "Where is Goldenstar?"

"Goldenstar hunts with StarClan," Acornstar bowed his head, letting his grief fill him.

"She will be missed, Acornstar," Spottedstar came forward. Leapstar nodded.

Autumneyes looked around, and she spotted Starlingcall! Her heart gave a leap of joy, and she darted forward to meet him. Starlingcall spotted her, and beckoned for her to follow him into the bushes.

"I am _so _sorry I haven't been able to meet you every other night. A rogue attacked me and left me badly wounded. I wasn't able to leave camp for a moon!"

"As long as your OK," Autumneyes said, wondering for the umpteenth time how close she had gotten to Grayblaze in the moon they've spent apart.

"You have to meet me tomorrow night, please?" Starlingcall asked, his eyes begging.

"Of course I will," Autumneyes purred, pressing against him.

"Autumneyes?" It was Bluefire, pushing her way through the bushes.

The tabby she-cat jumped away from Starlingcall "Bluefire! I was just… uh, about to tell Starlingcall about the prophecy!"

"The prophecy?" Starlingcall asked, confused.

"So you're the other prophecy cats," a black RiverClan apprentice, Ebonypaw, jumped up.

"Wait, are you talking about that weird message Oakfoot gave me a moon ago?" Starlingcall asked, and recited the prophecy.

"That's the one," Bluefire said, settling herself down.

"Bluefire," Autumneyes hesitated "Rabbitfoot attacked our camp. They…they killed my mother."

Bluefire gasped in horror "But she had three lives left!"

"They took them all away," Autumneyes' voice filled with pain "Rabbitfoot said 'One down, three to go',"

"I'm so sorry about Goldenstar," Starlingcall said softly, pressing against her side. Bluefire's eyes darted between them, but she said nothing.

"Goldenstar's your mother?" Ebonypaw piped up "Cool! Well, not cool that she's dead, anyway," Autumneyes just nodded, not wanting to dampen the young apprentice's spirits.

"So what now?" Bluefire asked, "Rabbitfoot is obviously planning an attack on another Clan."

"We have to stop him now," Autumneyes said softly, looking down "We can meet on my territory, at the edge of the lake, tomorrow night, and think of a plan."

"Sounds good," Starlingcall said "Come on, let's hear the meeting."

Acornstar had started the Gathering "Cats of all Clans! Rabbitfoot is still out there!" he yowled "He and his foul rogues launched an attack on our camp, and killed Goldenstar, Bramblenose, and Nettleleaf! Along with the attempts on the murder of Wingedheart and her kits! This storm of death will not end until Rabbitfoot is dead!"

_Storm of death _Autumneyes thought _'wild storm of death' is in the prophecy. It is up to us to stop it._

Commotion rose up through the Clans. Some were afraid; others had their claws out, as if the rogues were watching them now.

"Quiet!" Dawnstar ordered, her tail lashing back and fourth "I see it now, all four Clans have to attack Rabbitfoot, and put an end to him once and for all!"

"Two of my trusted warriors think that Rabbitfoot is hiding in the hills by WindClan," Acornstar said, turning to Spottedstar "It smells very similar to WindClan," Acornstar nodded to the tortoiseshell leader.

"Thank you, Acornstar, for thinking before making your accusations," Spottedstar said dryly, not looking at Dawnstar.

"Let's put that behind us," Leapstar urged, "We all have to work together in this!"

Autumneyes was surprised, since when was ShadowClan the one to suggest working together? The other leaders looked as surprised as she felt.

Dawnstar and Spottedstar nodded, "Now what is our strategy?" Dawnstar asked.

"Yes, what is your strategy?" a wickedly familiar voice sounded behind them. _Not him again, so soon! _

Rabbitfoot stepped out, moonlight turning his cream coat almost silver. Dark shapes of his rogues stepped behind him.

"What about the truce?" Spottedstar asked, worried.

"The Clans are not fighting against each other, and we didn't start the fight!" Leapstar hissed, crouching down. StarClan seemed to agree with him, in fact, the moon seemed to shine brighter.

Rabbitfoot gave a little flick of his tail, and the rogues surged forward, up the tree. With a yowl, Acornstar and Leapstar, who were most used to climbing tree dropped onto the rogues, were a sea of the cats met them.

"All Clans," Dawnstar spluttered through rogue fur "Attack!" Normally, the Clans would have waited for their individual leaders, but this situation was too dire. ThunderClan and ShadowClan surged forward to where their leaders where covered in rogues, and RiverClan and WindClan helped their leaders jump down.

Each cat of ThunderClan and ShadowClan fought the rogues attacking their leaders. When finally the bodies of Acornstar and Leapstar were revealed, they were both losing a life.

"Um, Raindew?" Autumneyes asked the deputy "Didn't the rogues take the rest of Goldenstar's lives away? What if they do that now?"

"I think its just one," Raindew murmured, as Leapstar stirred. Whitemist and Fogstorm helped their leader up, Fogstorm directing them where to go, since Whitemist was blind.

Acornstar also stirred, and Brightmask was there to help him. Autumneyes let out a sigh of relief. But there was a screech behind her, from Fogstorm "Whitemist! LOOK OUT!"

"I can't…" Whitemist spluttered as two rogues barreled into her, clawing her. ShadowClan warriors tried to pull them off, but it was too late. Whitemist was dead.

As soon as it started, the battle ended. The warriors retreated into the shadows. Many of the warriors went after them, determined that they not get away so easily. But they all came out, looking defeated. "They are as good as hiding in the shadows as ShadowClan," Brightleaf spat.

"Ripear must've taught them," Fogstorm muttered to his leader.

"Oh, about that," Leapstar announced from his spot on the ground "Ripear is officially banished. If he is found on ShadowClan territory, show no mercy," he said to his warriors. Some of them lashed their tails eagerly, as if they couldn't wait to sink their claws into the traitor.

"The Gathering ends now," Spottedstar announced, gathering her warriors with a flick of her tail "Can we all make it home?" all of the warriors nodded.

"Why would they just attack, kill some cats and run?" Autumneyes muttered, more to herself then anyone else.

"That's their style," Rosesong hissed, lashing out her tail "They show no honor!"

"Come on ThunderClan! Let's go," Acornstar said. His voice was strong, but something about him was… shattered, and Autumneyes was worried for him. "We have to organize a patrol," Acornstar went up to his deputy and daughter "An assassination patrol."

"Assassinate? You mean murder?" Autumneyes trembled. Death by another cat without battle! Was that against the warrior code?

Raindew was obviously thinking the same thing "But… but, Acornstar, the code?"

Acornstar's gaze hardened "Do these cats show any respect for the code? No!" he spat "The code only says you may not kill an honorable warrior in battle purposely, nothing about rogues and traitors. The patrol will have a code name, so we may speak somewhat openly about it," he paused "It will be called the Acorn Rain."

"The _what?_" Autumneyes asked.

"Exactly, something no one will understand," Acornstar said, "A combination of leader and deputy, very vague…" he mused to himself. "Now, I must gather some of my most trusted warriors for the Acorn Rain.

Autumneyes and Raindew looked at each other as if to say _ThunderClan, organizing an assassination patrol or an "Acorn Rain". What next? _

***Aha, see what I mean about the codename? I have no creative ability in that area***_  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Acornstar wants us to see him in his den," Nightrose came up to Autumneyes one day while she was sharing a rabbit with Grayblaze.

"All of us?" Autumneyes blinked. Nightrose nodded. Had they've been chosen for this _Acorn Rain_? Well, might as well see.

Autumneyes and Grayblaze got up and followed Nightrose "Do you have any idea why?" Grayblaze asked. Autumneyes nodded, but she didn't say anything.

Inside Acornstar's dark den was Acornstar, looking increasingly… different. Raindew was also there, looking slightly nervous. Blazefang was inside too, looking cranky. Acornstar got up as the three young warriors entered "You all are my most trusted warriors."

"With all due respect, Acornstar," Blazefang rasped, still weak from his bout of greencough not long ago "I'm no warrior anymore. I'm an elder, I'm old. My joints are stiff and I've still not recovered completely from that greencough spell not long ago."

"But you are quick, efficient, experienced, and a fine leader " Acornstar said "Which is why you're going to be the leader of our _Acorn Rain_."

"A what? I know my ears are bad but that sounded like gibberish to me," Blazefang said, annoyed.

"An assassination patrol," Autumneyes said quietly. Why would Acornstar choose them? They were all fairly young warriors, except for Blazefang. Were they really the best choice?

"Yes, _Acorn Rain_ is its code name," Acornstar said "Your mission is simple: kill Rabbitfoot. If you kill Rabbitfoot, his entire plan will fall apart. His rogues will scatter, and we shall not have to worry anymore. And while you're at it, kill Ripear, too. He may take control."

Autumneyes was shocked. It was like Acornstar was ordering them on a patrol. _I want you all to go on a hunting patrol, and while you're at it, check the borders, too. _He was talking about this murder as if it was so… ordinary! Although Acornstar may have devised a new way to get rid of a dishonorable enemy, this was certainly not the way to go about it. Autumneyes felt uncomfortable with this whole "assassination" thing. But, her leader was ordering it, and the leader's word is the warrior code.

"An _Acorn Rain_ requires a small, elite team of honorable, trusted cats," Acornstar said "I trust you all to carry out this task. Head for the hills where Rabbitfoot is hiding, immediately after you eat."

As they were heading out of the leader's den, Blazefang was muttering "An _Acorn Rain_? An assassination patrol? When I was young, we spoke of no such things!"

"Did you know about this?" Nightrose asked Autumneyes quietly.

She nodded "He thought of it after the Gathering. I guess it's a good idea, but I'm nervous about the whole cold-blooded murder thing."

"Well, when I was a young'un, if it solved a problem and saved more cats, it was the way to go," Blazefang grunted, picking out a starling from the pile. "And since I'm the leader of the patrol, I'm ordering you to eat up!"

Autumneyes and Grayblaze returned to the rabbit they were eating. But the warriors were so nervous the prey was tasteless "Um, Blazefang, when do you think we'll get back?" she asked, thinking of her meeting with the other chosen cats tonight.

"Definitely by tonight," Blazefang didn't look up from his meal of a sparrow "It sounds like this'll be a quick job."

When all of the patrol had finished their prey, they slipped out of camp by the way of a secret exit Acornstar had told them about. None of the Clan could know about this _Acorn Rain_. If they did, it would cause controversy.

"Silence, the whole time," Blazefang ordered "Here's what's gonna happen. We're gonna slip into their dens, I'll lead the way, as I'm most experienced in infiltrating like this. Then you young'uns," he nodded to Autumneyes and Nightrose "Kill Ripear; claws to the neck, that's how. Then me and Grayblaze will take Rabbitfoot," the elder sounded so sure, but his eyes had a shadow of a doubt. But he wasn't one to go against his leader's orders.

"But-," Nightrose started, but Blazefang cut her off.

"Silence now! This mission, although slightly unnecessary is top secret! Now SHUT it!"

"How rude," Nightrose muttered to Autumneyes, yellow eyes blazing.

"Oh, stuff a mouse in it," Blazefang hissed; another rude way to say, "shut up".

There was silence the rest of the way. An unnerving silence, a sinister silence. Once they left ThunderClan territory, Autumneyes and Nightrose were jumping at every bird song, every rustle of leaves. Blazefang led them on steadily, and Grayblaze had his hackles up the whole time.

They reached the rogue camp by twilight, when the while army were all settled down "Has the High Leader gone to his nest?" a rogue asked another rogue, as they walked by.

"Yes," the other rogue said gruffly "He never does any work, just sits in his den all day, planning with the High Deputy."

"Shh! You shouldn't say that out loud! There are spies everywhere! You want us to get killed?" the first rogue hissed, cuffing his friend over the head. Autumneyes and Nightrose exchanged looks of horror.

It wasn't long until the camp was empty, when all of the cats have gone to their dens. There were no guards at all. Apparently the "High Leader" and the "High Deputy" (AKA Rabbitfoot and Ripear) didn't think it was important. Finally, Blazefang gave the signal; he lifted his tail, and the _Acorn Rain_ made its way to where the leaders' den was.

Inside, it was pitch black; the blackest black Autumneyes had ever been in. There was the light cream shape of Rabbitfoot, sleeping in the back, and they could hardly see the gray shape of Ripear, sleeping in the front. Blazefang gave the second signal; he dipped his head to the two she-cats, and they quickly went to work.

Nightrose went first, since she blended in with the dark. Autumneyes could only see her friend by her pale yellow eyes as she made her way to Rabbitfoot. Nightrose looked at the patrol and gave them a slow, deliberate blink; the signal that she had found Ripear. Autumneyes held her breath and slunk forward, _Oh, great StarClan! My four white paws must stick out _Indeed, that was all she could see of herself, as she looked down.

Autumneyes suppressed a shriek as Nightrose's tail hit her across the chest; they had made their way to Ripear. Nightrose shuffled around the other side, and nodded, the signal that she was ready. As soon as Autumneyes nodded, they would go ahead for the kill _Oh, StarClan! Here we go,_ uncertainly, she nodded, and Nightrose raised her paw, and brought it down on Ripear's throat. Ripear was awake! "Wh…?" he gurgled, the blood streaming from his neck. Panicked, Autumneyes delivered the killing blow.

Ripear was dead.

The sound of Ripear's final half-word was enough to wake up Rabbitfoot before they could make his way to him "What?" he said, shocked, looking at Autumneyes' now red paws. "Ripear! You killed Ripear!"

"Aw, Fox-dung!" Blazefang spat "Abort mission! Half-success," he yowled, darting out of the cave. The younger warriors gave no hesitation in following him, as cats were starting to stumble out of their dens.

The ThunderClan cats streaked through the hills, not stopping until they reached the border to their territory. The younger warriors were breathing heavily, but Blazefang was wheezing.

"We should… get you… to Brightmask… and Butterflyheart," Nightrose said between heavy breaths.

"No," Blazefang wheezed "No, no," he repeated, stronger this time "I don't need them, when greencough is running through the camp.

"We should… continue… get back… to camp," Grayblaze panted, getting up.

"Um, you guys go ahead," it would be time for the meeting, Autumneyes realized. "I'm going to go hunting."

"Are you sure?" Grayblaze asked, looking concerned "You're not tired?"

"No," she said trying to look full of energy.

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Grayblaze leaned down to give her a friendly lick on her shoulder.

After making sure the rest of the patrol went ahead, Autumneyes made her way to the edge of the lake, where the chosen cats said they would meet. Autumneyes found that all of them were already there!

"Oh, sorry I'm late," Autumneyes panted, flopping down between Bluefire and Starlingcall "Important warrior duties to take care of," she said weakly.

"Ooh, important warrior duties?" Ebonypaw said excitedly "Like what?"

"Well," she wasn't sure how to explain "Ripear is taken care of," she said delicately.

"Ripear?" Bluefire's blue eyes were wide with shock "You _killed _Ripear?"

"No, it was a small patrol, ordered by Acornstar," she sighed "We didn't get to Rabbitfoot, he woke up before we got to try."

Starlingcall helped Autumneyes up, and the tabby warrior's fur tingled where he had just touched her. "Well, I guess we should talk strategy, huh?"

So the four friends talked all through the night, with the full moon shining upon them kindly.


	18. Chapter 18

***Sorry, I was too lazy to add author's notes to the last chapter ;) Well, did you expect a mission with a ridiculous codename to succeed anyway? I think not!***

Chapter 18

"Father?" Autumneyes whispered as she entered the medicine den. There was a small, weak-looking calico shape in there, coughs racking his body.

"Stay back!" Butterflyheart shooed her back to the entrance "This greencough is already spreading rapidly, we want no more cats sick from it!"

"It's a deadly bout," Brightmask came up from the back of the den "Your father has already lost a life, and he's not getting better. We fear we may lose Blazefang, too," she said quietly.

"What? Dad has lost _another _life?" she practically shrieked.

"Shh!" Butterflyheart hissed "You'll wake the patients!"

"But-," Autumneyes started.

"No buts," Brightmask ordered "We can't have-,"

Now it was Brightmask's turn to be cut off "Autumneyes? Is that you?" Acornstar rasped.

"Yes," Autumneyes looked over Butterflyheart's white fluffy fur to see her father trying to sit up in his nest.

"Brightmask, there's something I have to do," Acornstar wheezed, struggling to stand up.

"Oh, no you don't," Brightmask ordered "We need you to stay here."

"Oh, yes I will," Acornstar stumbled past the two medicine cats and his daughter, and proceeded trying to climb up the Highledge. While Brightmask was yelling at him to come back, Acornstar gave up and yowled to the best of his ability "All ThunderClan gather here!"

Confused, the cats of ThunderClan, except those who were sick, came out of their dens. "I am here to do something I should've done a while ago," Acornstar rasped, ignoring the medicine cats hovering over him "I say this before StarClan so they may hear and approve my choice, as Raindew, although living, may not be deputy any longer. Autumneyes is the new deputy of ThunderClan."

"WHAT?" Autumneyes gave out an outraged, ear-piercing shriek. What was wrong with her father? Acornstar stumbled into his den, and his daughter shot after him. "Father, what was that for? Raindew is a perfectly good deputy!"

"Your mother wanted you to be Clan leader one day," Acornstar said softly, staring off into space.

"Yes, but there's plenty of time for that!" Autumneyes persisted.

"Its what Goldenstar would've done," he said sadly.

"NO! IT ISN'T!" she shrieked "Goldenstar would've kept Raindew as deputy!" Autumneyes stormed out of the den, with all of the Clan watching her.

"I can still do deputy duties, if you like," Raindew said, hiding his sadness.

"No, no, I'll help," Autumneyes sighed. "I… I'm sorry," she started.

"Its OK, I know Acornstar isn't feeling well," Raindew said, sounding genuine. Autumneyes felt forever grateful to the older warrior.

Skypaw came bouncing up to her "Deputy!" she exclaimed, "That's AWESOME! But why did Raindew get demoted? Did he retire? Did something happen? Did-"

"Skypaw!" Autumneyes cut her off "No, he didn't retire… but," she wasn't sure how to put this "Acornstar isn't… er… _feeling _well, and he, um… made a _mistake,_" she said, uncertainly "We will get him… I mean he will change Raindew back to deputy!" she looked to Raindew for help, but the gray warrior looked uncertain.

"Oh, OK!" she mewed, satisfied with the answer. (For now)

"I should go and talk to Acornstar about your assessment…" Autumneyes changed the subject, knowing Skypaw wouldn't think twice about the previous subject now.

"YOU MEAN I CAN BE A WARRIOR?" Skypaw yowled, jumping up and down.

"Calm yourself! And not yet, your assessment will be tomorrow. I'll get Nightrose to help me."

Autumneyes crept in the shadows, watching the eager young she-cat. The shadows hid everything but her black tabby stripes. She could barely see Nightrose across the clearing Skypaw had come to, just by her pale yellow eyes.

Skypaw was high up in a tall tree; climbing was one of her specialties. The young cat peered down at blackbird below, digging down and pulling grubs out of the dirt. The bird never saw it; Skypaw jumped down from the tree, landing directly on the unsuspecting bird. The job was so quick that the bird never even had a chance to react; it died a quiet, quick death. Nightrose nodded her approval at Autumneyes, and the warrior replied with a dip of her head.

Skypaw purred at her first, successful catch, and buried it underneath the tree she caught it below. The apprentice paused for a moment, listening to her surroundings. Soon, her sharp ears picked up a scurrying mouse. But any warrior would have no hope from the beginning, because the mouse saw her, turned tail, and ran. Skypaw gave chase, but the mouse disappeared down a hole "Mouse-dung!" she spat, frustrated.

Skypaw paused to sniff the air. Her hackles went up, her blue eyes turning stormy. "Who's there?" she snarled, her fur fluffed up to twice her size.

Confused, Autumneyes sniffed the air. A sharp, tangy scent hit her nostrils. Instinctively, her claws went out. The scent smelled like WindClan, but very faintly "WindClan traitors," she growled softly. Her first, almost overpowering instinct was to jump out and help Skypaw. But that may scare the rogue away. She wanted to lead whoever it was into a false security, thinking it was only an apprentice, before attacking.

"Come out, I know you're there!" Skypaw growled menacingly.

The rogue stepped out. Autumneyes' heart leapt into her mouth. This was not just any rouge. A smug-looking, cream-colored tom with vile green eyes stepped into the clearing; Rabbitfoot. Autumneyes' felt a tug at her paws, urging her to go and help her apprentice.

"Doesn't ThunderClan know not to let apprentices out alone during this dangerous time?" Rabbitfoot purred, his green eyes glinting dangerously.

Autumneyes held her breath, waiting for the apprentice to reply with something like "My mentor is around here, and she'll stop you!" But Skypaw said nothing. Defiant, blazing blue eyes stared down wicked green eyes.

Rabbitfoot chuckled softly "I can dispatch you with one blow. My, my, what has ThunderClan come to these days? It must be all this kittypet blood the oh-so-great Firestar let into the Clan all those moons ago," he bared his teeth.

Skypaw still said nothing. She bunched her muscles, prepared to jump. Rabbitfoot noticed this, and he almost looked amused. Almost. His green eyes hardened.

He was going to attack Skypaw.

Autumneyes didn't have a chance to bunch her muscles. She just leapt in a flash of tabby fur and knocked him over. The previously smug tom let out a yowl, and then a hiss, flailing with his claws.

"Autumneyes!" Skypaw yowled, shocked. It only took her a second before she leapt to help her mentor.

The three cats grappled; two against one. Rabbitfoot was losing strength rapidly. _This is it! We can put an end to this! _Autumneyes thought.

Rabbitfoot pulled away, hackles raised, bloody. "I will not waste my strength on this foolish skirmish," he snarled, and then ran, with the speed of his birth Clan.

"What was that about?" Skypaw wondered, her fur still standing on end.

"Something bad," Autumneyes concluded. What had he meant, when he had said he wouldn't waste his strength? From what she knew of the fearsome warrior, he would take _any _chance to destroy his enemies. Now was a perfect time to get some of his rogues and finish them off! She shook her head "You're overreacting," she whispered to herself.

"What?" Skypaw asked, flashing a concerned look at her mentor.

"Nothing," Autumneyes said quickly. She then changed the subject "I think that's enough to prove that you'll make a very good warrior."

"Really? I can be a warrior?" Skypaw squealed, jumping up and down.

"Ah! If you behave maturely," Autumneyes replied, using her tail to shield herself.

Skypaw stopped and nodded solemnly, whiskers twitching with the effort of containing herself.

"OK, let's go and report this to Acornstar," Autumneyes mewed, putting her tail on her apprentice's back and leading her back to camp.

"Acornstar?" Autumneyes cautiously went into her father's den, squinting in the dim light. Acornstar was huddled at the back. Her used to be proud father's fur was ruffled, and eyes that once shone like liquid amber were dull, defeated.

"Yes," Acornstar looked at his daughter. Not a question.

"Um, well Skypaw passed her assessment," Autumneyes started.

"You mentored her?" Acornstar interrupted her.

"Y…yes," Autumneyes was shocked that her father would forget.

"Good, then she can become a warrior," Acornstar said matter-of-factly.

"Wh… what does that mean?"

"I mean that I can only trust you to train apprentices," Acornstar said softly.

"But why? Why only me?" Autumneyes meowed louder than she intended to.

"You're the only one I can trust, you're kin. You can only trust kin. You must learn that, daughter," Acornstar said with a sort of hard resolve.

"No, you're wrong. Believe what you want but your own blindness will be your downfall," Autumneyes said, as she swept out of the den, forgetting about seeing Rabbitfoot on the territory.

Acornstar followed her out. Skypaw was waiting, looking excited. Autumneyes put on a pleased face, just for her. She watched as her father stumbled up the rock, not bothering to call the Clan together. Most of the Clan was in the clearing, anyway.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Skypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Acornstar rasped.

"I do," Skypaw said immediately. Dewpelt and Blackstripe watched on proudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Skystorm. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," Acornstar said these words hollowly, as if they had no meaning.

_He really is shattered, _Autumneyes thought, as she chanted Skystorm's name with the rest of the Clan. Skystorm was too excited to notice this, though. She could barely contain herself. Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Skystorm," Dewpelt purred, licking her daughter.

"Mo-om," Skystorm complained, shrinking away.

Autumneyes purred, watching mother and daughter. Loss for her mother hit her with a twinge in her heart. Shaking it off, she went to go see her father in his den, to tell him about Rabbitfoot.

Autumneyes entered the den, smelling musty and like old moss. She wrinkled her nose at the scent. "Father?" she said cautiously.

"Yes?" Acornstar was sitting in a bedraggled lump, eye emotionless, and a flat voice.

"During Skystorm's assessment, Rabbitfoot made an… er, _appearance,_" Autumneyes said, choosing her words carefully.

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

"Well, when we were _chasing _him off, he said something strange; 'I will not waste my strength on this foolish skirmish,' and then he ran off," Autumneyes said nervously.

Her father stared at her blankly "Your point?"

"I… I don't think we should go to the Gathering. We should send a few warriors to tell the other Clans what's going on."

Acornstar didn't react the way Autumneyes thought he would "Are you trying to tell me how to run this Clan?" he hissed, hackles going up "I am still the leader, and we are going to the Gathering! Out! Now!"

Autumneyes scrambled backwards out of the leader's den, shocked. Some of the Clan turned to see what was going on. Grayblaze came up to her. "What was that all about?" he meowed.

"I… I just said we shouldn't go to the Gathering, and he blew up!" Autumneyes said, shaking her head.

"Is it about Rabbitfoot?" Grayblaze asked kindly.

"Yes, did Skystorm tell you?" Autumneyes asked.

"Yes, she told us all. She can sure talk!" Grayblaze said, blue eyes shining with amusement.

"What should we do now?" Autumneyes said, worried.

"We'll just be on our paws looking for Rabbitfoot. We can spread the word. Rabbitfoot will _not _take us by surprise!"


	19. Chapter 19

***My writing slowly gets better, and BAM I hit you with a bad ending. I will _definitely _work on improving my fanfiction writing***

Chapter 19

Autumneyes fur was on end the whole walk to the Gathering. Grayblaze pressed against her on one side and Nightrose the other. The whole Clan was ready for battle. There was no idle chatter as they made their way to the island. The air was tense, and it crackled like lightning. Autumneyes had a feeling the last battle would be tonight.

As soon as she hit the ground after jumping off the log, she raced off to find Bluefire, Ebonypaw, and Starlingcall. She saw them murmuring among themselves. ThunderClan was the last Clan to come to the Gathering.

"Guys, I have to tell you something-," Autumneyes heart clenched with fear as she was interrupted. She saw unfamiliar rogue cats flood into the clearing.

The battle has begun!

Autumneyes was overwhelmed from the beginning. Two cats, a ginger and white and a gray and white, attacked her. Blood seeped into her eyes and obscured her vision. She lashed out at the two cats. Bluefire, with what skills she remembered from her days as a warrior, dragged the gray and white cat off and clawed him. Autumneyes turned and faced the ginger and white cat. She leapt up, aiming for the rogue's neck. Autumneyes' claws hit their mark. The she-cat yowled, and staggered back from pain. Autumneyes had hit a sensitive spot. But the cat came back, amber eyes seethed with rage. Autumneyes' fur instinctively fluffed up, making her look bigger. She waited for the rogue to take the first move.

With a yowl, the ginger and white she-cat flung herself at Autumneyes. Autumneyes dodged and spun around to attack from behind, digging her claws into the she-cats back. The rogue yowled loudly for help.

Autumneyes felt someone pull her off of the she-cat. A big battle-scarred white tom with fierce yellow eyes and sharp teeth snarled and swiped at her. Autumneyes decided to use her smaller size as an advantage. She flipped herself away from the tom's grasp and dove in between his legs, knocking him off balance. Autumneyes flipped him over, and raked her claws over his delicate belly skin. But the tom wasn't giving up that easy. He hissed and tried to use his paws to push her away. Autumneyes' heart thumped with fear. This tom was three times bigger than her and five times stronger than her. He could kill her!

With a yowl, a gray streak hit the side of the white tom, knocking the wind out of him. Skystorm attacked ferociously, dodging every blow, inflicting deeper and deeper wounds. Autumneyes rushed to help her former apprentice, clawing at the tom's sensitive ears. Together, the two she-cats pushed him into a thorny bush, where the thorn's caught him. The tom writhed in pain.

"I don't think he'll get out anytime soon. And if he does, he wont come back," Skystorm grinned, before turning back to battle.

Autumneyes turned. She had to find Bluefire, Ebonypaw, and Starlingcall! Before she even took a step towards a flash of blue gray fur, a small tortoiseshell she-cat barreled into her side. It was a wrong move on the rogue's part, though, because of her size, she was too small to do any real damage to the enemy.

Autumneyes hissed and swiped at her face, leaving painful looking claw marks on her dark tortoiseshell fur. The she-cat staggered back, but leapt forward again, leaping onto Autumneyes' back. This time, the rogue used her size as an advantage, flitting about everywhere, inflicting painful wounds onto Autumneyes.

With a growl, Autumneyes reared up onto her hind legs and landed onto the tortoiseshell, crushing her leg. There was a crack and the rogue howled in pain, and darted away as fast as she could with her leg dragging awkwardly.

Autumneyes was going to see where her friends were, but she heard a sharp yowl of pain. It was Acornstar! Rabbitfoot had cornered him against the tree where the leaders stood to address the Clans. Rabbitfoot and his rogues attacked him viscously, and he disappeared under a wave of snarling cats.

"No!" Autumneyes wailed, tearing through the crowd of fighting cats. She latched herself onto the nearest rogue and clawed him with all her might. ThunderClan warriors in the area helped, fighting with all their might.

But it was no use.

Rabbitfoot and his warriors dispersed

Acornstar was dead.

Autumneyes yowled in sadness in pain and launched herself at Rabbitfoot. The evil cat yowled in surprise and tried to shake her off. But it was no use, as Autumneyes held on with all her might, delivering almost fatal blows.

Bluefire, Ebonypaw, and Starlingcall came to help her. They cornered him. He had no rogue's to help him now. His yellow eyes shone with shock and a new emotion; fear. Only for a second, it flickered and then died. It was replaced by evil.

"Well, well, isn't this cute? You don't think you can kill me, can you?" Rabbitfoot shrieked in an unusually high voice. "It's time you learned," he only gave them a second to think before her leapt at Starlingcall.

"NO!" Autumneyes shrieked. But again, it was too late. Rabbitfoot had clawed the neck at an important blood vessel. Starlingcall died instantly.

Bluefire was first to react. She attacked Rabbitfoot with all her might, hissing and snarling. Surprise entered Rabbitfoot's eyes, but he snarled and attacked back ferociously. Autumneyes leapt on him, but it was no use; Rabbitfoot, shoved Bluefire hard and she went tumbling across the clearing. Rabbitfoot spun around and knocked over Autumneyes, using his heavy bulk, and pinned her down, claws cutting into her throat.

Her life was ending…

But her savior came in the form of a certain young apprentice; Ebonypaw let out an ear-splitting screech, and hurtled into Rabbitfoot, shoving him against a tree, knocking the breath out of him. Ebonypaw sliced her claws against Rabbitfoot's neck, crimson gore spilling out of the wounds.

"Never again will you hurt someone," Autumneyes hissed. Rabbitfoot took his last breath and died.

Fighting in the clearing stopped abruptly. The rogue's that were still alive saw their leader's dead body and fled from the clearing in fear. Some of the warriors chased them, yowling in triumph. This war of fear was over!

"You saved us," Bluefire limped up to Ebonypaw in wonder. Ebonypaw looked in shock.

But Autumneyes felt only grief. She leaned down and closed Starlingcall's green eyes for the last time. He looked like he was sleeping. She licked off the blood on his stained white paws.

Autumneyes stood up, looking around. The ThunderClan warriors looked to her, waiting for an order on what to do. _I'm leader now, _Autumneyes realized, looking at her father's dead body.

"We'll go home now," Autumneyes dipped her head to her Clan, and gathered them with a sweep of her tail.

"Leader, huh?" Grayblaze came up beside Autumneyes and pressed close to her.

"Yeah, I wonder what it's like?" Gazing up into Grayblaze's warm blue eyes, she realized they would find out, together.

Epilogue

"I love you."

Three simple little words that set Autumnstar's fur on end, chills up her spine, and a warmth spreading from her heart.

Grayblaze and Autumnstar had officially become mates shortly after she had received her nine lives. According to Nightrose, it was "about time." Autumnstar purred, thinking of her friend, now in the nursery, heavy with kits. Shadewind's kits.

"I love you, too," Autumnstar licked Grayblaze's ear affectionately. "I… I have something to tell you."

"What?" Grayblaze turned curious blue eyes on her.

"I'm… pregnant," Autumnstar whispered, fear creeping into her voice and eyes. "Butterflyheart told me."

"That's wonderful!" Grayblaze said in wonder.

"Butterflyheart told me life would not be easy for our little she-cats," Autumnstar warned.

"They're she-cats?" Grayblaze asked, surprised.

"Butterflyheart just knew," Autumnstar paused "She said… they were special. And that they would inherit my so called "magnet" for trouble."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," Grayblaze murmured.

Ebonystream looked over the river, the wind ruffling her fur, the sweet smell of the river lingering in her nostrils. She was thinking of the battle; Ebonystream had been heralded as a hero ever since the battle; she was hoping for a normal warrior's life.

But such was not the case.

StarClan had much more in store for her.

_Fin _

***And this is where I leave you for now. BUT never fear, I will be on Fictionpress! You know, once I make an account. It will be under the same name, and I'll post some original stories. I PROMISE you, they are MUCH better than this***_  
><em>


End file.
